Il nous fallait juste du temps
by SLASHAGOGO
Summary: Kevin est parti il y a quatre ans. Il a changé, s'est engagé dans l'armée. Yann aussi a changé. Mais cela fait-il une différence pour autant? Quand deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre, peu importe le temps qu'il leur faut pour se trouver, non? Happy End, un peu de guimauve mais pas trop, lemon et slash!
1. Chapter 1

Premier chapitre de ce qui devait être un simple petit Os et qui s'est finalement transformé en vrai fanfiction !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

..

_Chapitre 1 : Parce que rien ne se passe comme prévu…_

..

..

Une dernière fois, Kévin porta son regard sur les murs blanc et la pièce vide. Un regard mélancolique, un peu triste mais surtout très émus. Cet appartement représentait tellement de choses pour lui. Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Paris chacun des appartements qu'il avait habités avait marqué des étapes importantes de sa vie. Son amitié avec Laura, sa mise en couple avec Yann, sa rupture aussi brutale que prévisible avec ce dernier et aussi leur remise en couple, leur vie à deux… et leurs mensonges nappés de non-dits et d'incertitudes. Dans chacun d'eux il avait eu autant de bonheur que de tristesse, de colère et d'amour.

Mais celui-ci était particulier, plus que les autres. C'était l'endroit où il avait pansé ses plais. Son cocon rien qu'à lui, qui lui avait permis de se reconstruire, de commencer une nouvelle vie. Ces murs avaient été les gardiens de sa souffrance et de ses désillusions, ils le resteraient à jamais. Jamais aucune autre personne n'avait passé la porte de cet endroit. Pas une seule fois. Et jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin ou l'envie que quelqu'un le fasse. Cet appartement n'était rien qu'à lui. Même vide il lui paraissait encore tellement parfait. Parfait pour lui.

Pourtant, il était aujourd'hui temps pour lui de passer à autre chose, encore une fois. A vrais dire rien ne l'obligeait réellement à partir. Beaucoup de ses camarades possédait un appartement, en plus de leur quartier à la base. Mais cette mission lui avait semblait être une bonne occasion. Celle qu'il attendait en fait.

Parce qu'après quatre ans passés ici, il était prêt.

Prêt à quitter le nid se serait moqué sa mère, pensa le jeune homme dans un sourire.

Sa mère, il l'adorait. Même maintenant qu'elle n'était plus parmi eux… Un cancer, stupidement. Pour une femme qui n'avait jamais fumée, ni abusait de l'alcool ou d'autres cochonnerie du genre. Il avait fallu que ça tombe sur elle. Bah, il avait fait son deuil maintenant. Si pendant un temps il ne pouvait même plus penser à elle sans avoir les larmes aux yeux c'était fini maintenant. Il ne restait que les bons souvenirs. Son enfance rayonnante, que l'ombre de son père alcoolique ne parvenait plus à assombrir.

Et dire que c'était à cause de cette maladie qu'il était revenu en France. Enfin une excuse que Tiago avait été obligé d'accepter. Comme s'il avait pu faire autrement.

Tiago, un mec aussi canon que con et décevant ! De ça aussi il avait fait son deuil. Cette relation qui n'avait duré que quelques mois mais qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de choses. Des choses importantes.

Du Mexique, il ne gardait qu'un souvenir mitigé. Il y faisait chaud, c'était un pays pauvre et il était loin d'être préparé à se prendre toute la misère du monde en pleine gueule quand il avait décidé d'aller retrouver Tiago là-bas. Lui, l'homme qui détestait la violence comme personne, il s'était retrouver à serrer les points de rage devant la connerie dont il avait pu faire preuve. Comme un con il avait pensé que sa vie était pourrie à un point pas possible. Après avoir croisé le regard vitreux et vide d'un gamin de trois ans, plus maigre qu'un sandwich SNCF, dans les bras de sa mère en train de faire la manche, il avait cru vomir d'horreur. Comme il avait pu s'en vouloir d'avoir été si naïf…

Et Tiago, l'innocent garçon qui ne voyait rien de tout ça. L'aventurier, le voyageur intrépide qui ne cessait de s'extasier devant la beauté des paysages et qui restait pourtant de marbre face à cette misère déplorable.

A peine arrivé dans ce foutu pays qu'il aurait voulu remonter dans ce putain d'avion. Rentrer en France rejoindre sa mère, s'installer à Biarritz, se trouver un boulot sympa… Se refaire une vie là-bas.

Dommage pour lui mais comme toujours il n'avait pas eu les couilles de faire de la peine à quelqu'un. Déjà à moitié mort de l'intérieure, il n'avait pas voulu décevoir son amant. Petit surfeur à la con… Il le savait maintenant, Tiago était loin d'être fait pour lui. Tirer un coup, pourquoi pas. Se mettre définitivement en couple avec lui ? Il était bien content de pas l'avoir fait trop longtemps.

D'ailleurs Tiago s'était rapidement rendu compte de son humeur plus que morose, de ses coups de gueules qui lui ressemblaient tellement peu et de ses regards lointains, comme déconnecter de la réalité. Avec la force du désespoir le blond s'était raccroché à lui. Kévin l'avait laissé faire, il s'était laissé convaincre qu'il leur fallait du temps.

Du temps… C'est vrai qu'il en avait fallu. Mais pas pour eux, juste pour lui.

L'appel de sa mère qui lui avait annoncé sa maladie l'avait sortie de morne routine. Comme un seau d'eau glacé qu'on lui aurait balancée à la figure… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il n'avait tellement rien à y faire…

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour boucler sa valise et acheter son billet d'avion, à peine une heure en fait. Sous le regard médusé de Tiago, qui n'en revenait pas de le voir partir aussi facilement. Kévin le quittait sans aucune hésitation, sans même lui demander s'il voulait venir avec lui, alors que l'ex flic avait mis tellement de temps avant de se décider à larguer son ancien mec, ce Yann.

Il ne s'imaginait pas une seconde qu'entre lui et Yann, Kévin n'avait jamais vraiment hésité. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce petit blondinet trop dragueur, il ne serait de toute façon plus en couple avec Yann. Ils avaient beau s'aimer, ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Kévin avait voulu y croire, sincèrement. Mais ils n'attendaient définitivement pas la même chose d'une relation à deux. Jamais Yann n'aurait été capable de lui donner ce qu'il attendait vraiment : une vie à deux sans mensonges, sans secrets. Il l'avait compris quand il avait découvert la supercherie à propos de son bras. Trop orgueilleux, trop fier de lui pour avouer qu'il n'était plus à la hauteur, qu'il s'était fait viré du terrain, Yann lui avait mentit et c'était déjà le début de la fin… malgré ça Kévin avait essayé, le mariage et tout ça… Mais il avait bien dû se l'avouer : il se sentait rongé de l'intérieure par toutes ces conneries.

Alors Tiago s'était pour ainsi dit trouvé au bon endroit au bon moment. Ça avait été une occasion pour lui de s'échapper. Une occasion de laisser derrière lui cette relation presque malsaine, une bonne fois pour toute avait-il espéré. Mais son cœur s'était montré plus que récalcitrant. Il lui avait fait payer sa décision. Comme une plaie à vif, il lui avait rappelé à chaque minute, à chaque seconde, la douleur qu'il avait infligé à l'homme qu'il aimait en le trahissant avec un autre. Un surfeur en plus…

Décidément, se dit Kévin en glissant les clés dans la serrure de son appartement pour fermer la porte une dernière fois, il avait du mal avec le fait que Tiago soit un adepte de surf aujourd'hui.

Il ne devait plus pensez à tout ça, se morigéna-t-il en empoignant son sac d'une main sûre. Il devait être à la base dans moins d'une heure et il lui restait encore à rendre ses clef au proprio, alors il ne devait pas traîner.

Il sortit dans la rue, sans faire attention aux regards visiblement séduits que les jeunes femmes posaient sur lui. Après tout il était belle gueule et il le savait, son corps avait tout d'une statue grecque (en mieux) alors pas de quoi s'étonner à ce que la gente féminine se retourne sur son passage (même s'il était évident qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui). Et puis il y avait le prestige de l'uniforme…

Un militaire, ça attire toujours les regards.

.

.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, il garait sa voiture sur le parking de la base. A peine avait-il sortit son sac et claqué la portière, qu'un homme sortie de sa voiture et s'approcha de lui. Il n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître, même de loin. Une silhouette agréable, des yeux bleus à se damner, un sourire franc et absolument craquant imprimé en permanence sur son visage. Et surtout, surtout, un cul à faire bander n'importe qui, même un hétéro… enfin presque. Et que dire du treillis parfaitement ajusté qui mettait en valeur une virilité tout ce qu'il a de plus charismatique en plus de son physique de rêve. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il était loin d'être con.

Dommage que cette beauté soit inaccessible… Pas que ce mec soit hétéro, enfin si, il l'était certainement, mais ce n'était pas le principale souci. C'était juste que dans n'importe quel boulot, et en particulier dans le sien, c'était plutôt mal vue de se taper son supérieur hiérarchique. Il avait déjà fait la connerie avec Yann et heureusement pour eux, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés dans le même service sinon ça aurait été drôle à gérer tient…

_ Sergent, salua l'homme en arrivant à sa hauteur, le sortant de ses pensées par la même occasion.

_ Major, retourna-t-il en se redressant dans une vague esquisse de garde à vous que l'autre balaya d'un vague signe de la main.

_ Pas de formalité aujourd'hui, Laporte. Comment vous sentez vous ? C'est votre première mission en dehors du territoire. Et on nous envoi pas dans le coin le plus calme de cette fichue planète.

_ Sûr Major, confirma Kévin en se saisissant de son sac. Mais quel intérêt y aurait-il à se rendre là où il ne se passe rien ?

Son supérieur laissa échapper un petit rire en reprenant son chemin, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

_ Vous avez raison, mais ça ne change rien aux faits. On risque gros sur ce coup, vous, moi et tous les hommes. La plus part d'entre eux sortent tout juste de l'entrainement.

_ Oui et votre second n'est pas aussi expérimenté que vous l'auriez souhaité, sourit Kévin sans gêne, sur que son supérieur et ami saurait prendre ces paroles pour ce qu'elles étaient et non pas une insubordination de sa part. Ils s'étaient déjà côtoyés par le passé et se connaissaient assez l'un l'autre pour se permettre quelques écarts de conduites.

Son interlocuteur resta silencieux un instant, semblant réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

_ J'avoue que je me suis un peu inquiété quand on m'a annoncé que vous feriez parti du voyage. Vos états de services et vos résultats de sortie de l'école de sous-officier sont des plus remarquables… mais il est vrai que vous êtes dans l'armée depuis quatre ans seulement. C'est peu pour une mission au moyen orient. Mais je vous connais et je sais que vous avez fait partie de la police avant d'échouer ici.

Kévin le regarda, surprit qu'il sache pour ses années de services au sein de la DPJ. Pas que ce soit un secret, mais ils n'en avaient jamais discuté. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement parler de cette période de sa vie. Même s'il y avait eu d'excellents moments, notamment avec ces collègues et amis à qui il pensait régulièrement, aujourd'hui encore. Il en venait toujours à penser à Yann et il préférait éviter. Il était revenu habiter dans la capitale après la mort de sa mère, parce qu'au final il avait fini par s'y sentir chez lui. Mais il n'avait jamais repris contact avec ses amis. Il avait voulu se construire une nouvelle vie et même en sachant que cela était injuste pour eux, il savait qu'il devait le faire seul.

Son entrée dans l'armée c'était faite presque naturellement. Il lui avait suffi de tomber sur une de ces Pubs minables envoyées par le gouvernement pour que l'idée germe dans sa tête et ne le lâche plus. Lui qui prétendait ne pas supporter la violence, il s'était retrouver catapulter dans un monde de brutes en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Et contre toute attente il s'y était sentit plus que bien, à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau. Mieux que dans la police même.

Remarquant sans mal son air circonspect, son supérieur cru bon d'ajouter :

_ Je me suis renseigné sur vous, comme sur chacun de mes hommes d'ailleurs. J'aime savoir à qui j'ai à faire. Autant vous le dire franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un ancien lieutenant de police dans le tas de dossiers qu'on m'a refilé. Et c'était d'autant plus une surprise de savoir que c'était de vous qu'il s'agissait. Mais ça explique aussi pas mal de choses. Vous êtes un excellent militaire, Laporte. Vous savez suivre les ordres et en même temps prendre des initiatives quand le moment s'y prête. C'est rare de rencontrer des hommes capables de faire la part des choses comme vous le faites…

_ J'ai eu de bons professeurs, indiqua Kévin en se rappelant des coups de gueules de Franchard et Duval à chacune de ses bourdes. Et dieu sait qu'il y en avait eu…

_ Faites-moi pensez à remercier ces hommes si je les rencontre un jour. Et ne me décevez pas dans les semaines à venir. Comme je vous l'ai dit on va avoir pas mal de bleus à gérer, je vais avoir besoin de vous. Je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique direct, et ça fait de vous mon second. Je dois pouvoir compter sur vous pour que tout le monde rentre en entier au pays.

_ Je ferais ce qu'il faut, assura Kévin sans la moindre hésitation.

Ces dernières années passées entre l'entrainement, les cours de l'école d'officier et de longues discussions avec ses instructeurs, lui avait permis de prendre de l'assurance.

_ Bien, acquiesça le capitaine en pénétrant dans la base.

_ Major Guillon, appela un soldat en s'approchant d'eux. Le commandant vous demande.

_ Bien merci, répondit le Guillon en question. Laporte, on se retrouve en salle de briefing d'ici quinze minutes, le temps que tout le monde arrive, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le de bureau de son propre supérieur.

_ A vos ordres, Major…

.

.

Deux ans plus tard.

.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'homme assis derrière le bureau se redresse calmement, soufflant de dépit. Lui qui croyait avoir quelques secondes de répits à s'accorder… Il était crevé ! Et dire qu'on était censé s'assagir en vieillissant… Quelque chose avait dû louper dans son cas. Il avait trente-trois ans maintenant et même si c'était loin d'être vieux, il n'en restait pas moins que la majorité des personnes de son âge qu'il connaissait ne passaient pas les deux-tiers de leurs soirées en boîtes à danser jusqu'à l'aurore et le tiers restant à bosser sur des affaires urgentes. C'était plus de son âge, il allait devoir ralentir un peu le rythme, se dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

Quelques coups supplémentaires à la porte lui prouvèrent que l'importun n'était visiblement pas décidé à abandonner. Capitulant, l'homme pria pour que l'affaire soit rapidement réglée avant d'inviter l'indésirable à entrer :

_ Major Laporte, je peux vous parler ?

Kévin, car c'était bien lui, fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'un de ses hommes. Son unité était rentrée la semaine dernière d'une mission à l'étranger et ses hommes avaient tous mérités une permission. Aucun d'eux n'aurait dû revenir avant le lendemain.

_ Morin ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? J'avais dit repos pour tout le monde jusqu'à demain…

_ Pas pour tout le monde, si je puis me permettre Major, puisque vous êtes là…

Kévin sourit avant d'inviter le soldat à s'assoir. Morin était l'un de ses derniers bleus en date mais il n'était pas du genre à déranger les gens pour rien et il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans sa façon de se tenir qui l'inquiétait.

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? reprit Kévin en se penchant vers l'avant, les coudes posés sur son bureau.

_ C'est que… Enfin, c'est assez compliqué. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois vous en parler mais…

Perplexe face à l'attitude plus qu'étrange du jeune homme, le capitaine fronça les sourcils.

_ David, interpella-t-il en utilisant le prénom du soldat cette fois. Vous pouvez me parler, reprit-il une fois qu'il eut attiré l'attention du soldat.

_ Je sais mais…

_ Rien de ce que vous direz ne sortira de cette pièce si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

_ Mmh… Bon, je me lance. J'ai entendu des rumeurs à votre sujet…

_ Des rumeurs ? questionna Kévin bien qu'il sache parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler.

Ce n'était pas le premier à venir le trouver dans son bureau pour lui parler de ça.

_ Comme quoi vous seriez… enfin vous savez…

Face au silence de son supérieure David se demanda une nouvelle fois s'il avait bien fait de venir lui parler. Inspirant un bon coup pour se donner du courage, il finit par se lancer :

_ Les gars disent que vous êtes… gay.

_ Bien Morin, ce petit mot ne vous aura pas mangé finalement, se moqua Kévin en se levant pour venir s'appuyer contre son bureau, juste devant le soldat.

_ Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda le soldat en faisant un effort pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Son chef ne lui était pas encore tombé dessus et son visage décontracté, presque souriant, le laissait espérer que ces questions ne le gênaient pas comme il l'avait redouté.

Effectivement, Kévin trouvait tout cela plutôt amusant. A chaque fois qu'un homme intégrait son unité il pouvait s'attendre à le voir débouler dans son bureau dans la semaine qui suivait son arrivée, pour le confronter aux rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet. Il n'avait jamais caché son homosexualité, même s'il ne l'étalait pas au grand jour non plus.

Il avait suffi que l'un de ses hommes le surprenne un an plus tôt an galante compagnie à la sortie d'une boîte de nuit pour que toute la base soit au courant. Le lendemain matin, il était convoqué chez le commandant pour soi-disant répondre de ses actes. Il y était allé sans stress, sur de son bon droit. A peine dix minutes plus tard il était de retour dans son propre bureau, satisfait de voir que tous les militaires n'étaient pas des homophobes arrivistes dopés à la testostérone. Le commandant lui avait bien évidement conseillé de ne pas trop étaler ses préférences, mais à part ça il n'avait fait que l'assurer de son soutient et sa complète indifférence quant à ses préférences sexuelles.

Au fil des années, ce petit rituel avait fini par l'amuser plus qu'autre chose. La plus part de ses hommes connaissaient parfaitement sa réputation, la majorité de son unité avait même demandée à être mutée sous ses ordres. Il était réputé pour être juste et excellent chef d'équipe. Il ne foirait pratiquement jamais une opération et avait même gagné auprès de son commandant le droit de sélectionner lui-même ses hommes. Pas de mutations intempestives chez lui. Si ses supérieurs voulaient des résultats il était hors de question qu'ils lui refilent des incapables. Il n'avait rien contre les bleus, il appréciait même de les former en générale, du moment qu'ils avaient un minimum de jugeote et de savoir vivre. Soldat ne rimait pas forcement avec gorille stupide !

Si bien qu'il avait fini par se forger une petite réputation.

La plus part du temps il ne faisait que confirmer son homosexualité et les choses se terminaient comme ça à partir du moment où le nouvel arrivant remarquait que les autres membres de l'unité n'accordait pas d'attention particulière à la sexualité de leur patron. Il y avait bien eut quelques moments de gêne, notamment au moment des douches, les rares fois où leur chef l'avait prise en même temps qu'eux. Mais cela relevait plus de l'anecdote qu'autre chose.

Quelques hommes lui avaient tenu tête un moment, visiblement incapable de concevoir qu'un capitaine de l'armée, aussi réputé et apprécié que lui par ces hommes, puisse être gay. Pour cela il avait suffi d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou et les choses avaient finit pas se tasser.

Pour d'autres en revanches… il se souvenait d'un homme en particulier, homophobe jusqu'au bout des ongles. Et n'acceptant visiblement pas de recevoir des ordres de la part d'une « tapette ». Autant dire que Kévin n'avait pas apprécié l'insulte. Sans hésitation et devant l'intégralité de l'unité il avait fait payer son insubordination au petit con. A coups de poing, pour lui prouver lequel des deux était le plus forts. Personne n'était intervenu. Les hommes tenaient à leur chef et il avait prouvé sa valeur en tant que tel. Pour eux c'était la seule chose qui avait de l'importance et jamais aucun d'entre eux ne se serait avisé de le critiquer sans raison, surtout à propos de son homosexualité.

Quand il en avait eu finis avec lui, le pauvre homme n'en menait pas large. Celui-ci n'avait même pas cherché à se plaindre auprès du commandant, et en voyant le regard quelque peu désobligeant des gars de l'unité posés sur lui, il avait finis par lâcher prise.

Lambert, qu'il s'appelait. Ce même Lambert qui se trouvait être aujourd'hui l'un de ses meilleurs hommes et l'un de ses plus fervent défenseur aussi. Le premier qui l'ouvrait pour critiquer le major Laporte devant lui s'en prenait plein les dents dans la minute. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas désespérer de faire entendre raison aux gens.

Evidement quelques-uns ne s'était jamais fait à l'idée de travailler avec un Homo. Sans rancune et malgré le fait qu'il leur ait bien fait comprendre auparavant qu'homo ne rimait pas avec tafiole, il leur avait offert de les muter dans une autre unité.

Kévin regarda David bien en face, essayant de deviner dans quelle catégorie le plus jeune allait se placer. Il fut surpris de trouver dans ce regard, en plus de la curiosité un infime éclat de peur qui lui fit froncer les sourcils :

_ Oui, Morin. Je suis effectivement gay, finit-il par lâcher en croisant les bras, le défiant d'avance de faire la moindre remarque désobligeante.

Surpris il constata que Morin semblait réellement… soulagé de cet aveux.

_ Maintenant que vous le savez, dites-moi ce qui vous pose encore problème ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas que…

_ Morin, s'exaspéra Kévin. Ne me prenez pas pour un abruti s'il vous plaît. Je risquerais de très mal le prendre, croyez-moi.

Le dit Morin se crispa sur sa chaise, visiblement peu rassuré par l'éclat de voix de son chef. Honnêtement il n'avait aucune envie de le mettre en rogne. Surtout que de ce qu'il en savait le major hésitait rarement à remettre les gens à leur place. Pas seulement par la force, ces mots aussi pouvaient être très durs.

_ Bon, ok. Je voulais savoir parce que… moi aussi je suis gay, avoua le soldat en plantant son regard dans celui de Kévin.

Ce dernier resta muet un instant, clairement surpris par cette annonce. Et troublé aussi. Ok, l'un de ses hommes venait lui avouer qu'il aimait les hommes après s'être assuré que c'était aussi son cas… Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Qu'il voulait sortir avec lui ? Valait mieux pas que ce soit ça parce qu'il risquait d'être déçu. Lui-même n'avait jamais avoué son attirance à Guillon, même quand toute la base avait appris qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Il avait pris la place de son chef à la tête de l'unité et celui-ci avait été promu. Ainsi ils entretenaient toujours une relation de supérieur à subalterne, même s'ils ne s'embarrassaient plus des formalités depuis longtemps.

Sa règle de ne pas coucher avec un supérieur marchait dans les deux sens : il ne comptait pas coucher avec l'un de ses hommes. Pas pour une simple histoire de cul en tout cas. Bonjours la galère après…

_ Je suis très content pour vous, finit-il par répondre. Mais j'aimerais savoir en quoi cela me concerne-t-il…

_ Je voudrais un conseil de votre part.

La voix du jeune homme était déjà bien plus assurée maintenant qu'il avait lâché sa bombe et qu'elle ne lui avait semble-t-il pas éclaté au visage.

_ Un conseil à quel propos ?

_ Il y a un mec… une espèce d'abruti, je connais pas son nom et d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. Mais il m'a chopé à la sortie d'une boîte de nuit hier soir et il m'a clairement fait comprendre que dans l'armée on acceptait pas les gens comme moi…

_ Les homosexuels vous voulez dire ? devina Kévin.

Cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui aille. Il s'y connaissait suffisamment en matière de violence homophobe pour s'inquiéter de ce qui arrivait au soldat en face de lui, qui était soi dit en passant, sous sa responsabilité.

Morin hocha la tête avant de reprendre son récit :

_ Il m'a un peu malmené mais comme il était tout seul j'ai réussis à répliquer. Je crois que je lui ai bien amoché la face mais il faisait noir alors honnêtement je ne suis sûr de rien. Bref tout ça pour dire qu'il a fini par détaler. En oubliant pas de me dire que lui et ses copains allaient finir par m'avoir…

_ Vous n'avez strictement aucune idée de qui ça pouvait bien être ? demanda Kévin en comprenant maintenant pourquoi l'homme se tenait bizarrement.

S'il s'était fait passé à tabac la veille, pas étonnant qu'il y ait encore quelques positions inconfortables pour lui.

_ J'en sais rien, confirma le jeune homme en passant une main sur son visage, visiblement irrité par toute cette histoire. Le truc c'est qu'il avait l'air de savoir que j'étais dans l'armée et même dans quelle unité j'étais. Alors…

_ Vous pensez qu'il fait peut-être parti de l'armée ? Qu'il bosse à la base ?

_ Ça serait logique. Vous savez j'ai pas vraiment de famille alors à par mes amis qui, étant eux-mêmes gay n'ont aucun intérêt à venir me tabasser, je vois pas qui d'autre pourrait le savoir.

Faisant claquer sa langue d'agacement face à cette situation plus que contrariante de son point de vue, Kévin retourna s'assoir derrière son bureau. Il plaqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre, comme il le faisait toujours quand il réfléchissait, et ferma les yeux pour se calmer un peu.

_ Je voudrais savoir ce que vous me conseillez de faire, dit Morin une infime lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

_ Le problème, articula Kévin sans ouvrir les yeux, c'est que vous n'avez aucune preuves de ce que vous avancez et que personne n'ouvrira d'enquête au sein de la base sur des suppositions aussi maigres. Ce n'est pas le genre de la maison, dit-il sur un ton désabusé.

_ Je sais ça, s'énerva Morin. Moi ce que je veux savoir c'est comment vous vous faites pour être aussi respecté malgré vos préférences. Tout le monde ici vous traite comme un officier méritant et promis à une belle carrière. Alors comment vous faites ?

Kévin sourit avant de se pencher en avant, faisant signe à l'homme en face de lui de faire de même, comme s'il allait lui dire un secret :

_ Le premier qui ose ouvrir sa grande gueule devant moi, je lui fais bouffer la poussière tellement fort que son petit orgueil de mâle sûr de sa virilité se retrouve enfoncé bien au fond de sa gorge. C'est très efficace. Surtout que les militaires ont souvent la tête dure, il faut taper fort.

_ Mmh, mais ça va pas m'aider ça… S'ils reviennent à plusieurs pour me faire la peau je risque de pas m'en sortir indemne.

_ Vous avez raison, confirma Kévin en se rappelant de ce qui était arrivé à Yann. Et puis de toute façon, même si vous saviez qui vous avez fait ça aucune enquête ne pourrait être ouverte puisque ça s'est passé en dehors du cadre de votre travail. Vous étiez en permission, pas sur la base…

_ Alors quoi ?! s'énerva Morin, visiblement déçu que son capitaine ne tire pas une solution de son chapeau magique pour lui arranger le coup. On laisse faire et si un jour je me retrouve au fond d'un caniveau ce sera tant pis pour moi ? C'est ça que vous voulez dire ?!

_ Faite attention à la façon dont vous me parlez, soldat, prévint Kévin.

Il comprenait que Morin soit sur les nerfs mais il n'était pas du genre à accepter que l'on se défoule sur lui. Consoler, aider, et tout ça d'accord. Il n'y voyait aucun problème, il était plus du genre à savoir gérer une personne complétement à bout qui fond en larmes plutôt qu'à supporter un mec qui s'excite sur tout ce qui bouge parce qu'il ne sait pas se contrôler.

_ Désolé Major, s'excusa le soldat en reprenant véritablement conscience de celui à qui il s'adressait. C'est juste que…

_ Je comprends, affirma Kévin. Et je ne voulais pas dire qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Etant donné que ça s'est passé en dehors de la base, vous avez tout à fait le droit de porter plainte, simplement.

_ Quoi ? Vous croyez sincèrement que les flics en auraient quoi que ce soit à faire de mon histoire ? Un pauvre homo menacé de se faire tabasser ? Je suis sûr que s'ils pouvaient ils ne se priveraient pas de participer à la fête eux aussi.

_ Vous êtes un peu sévère. Vous savez que s'il y a des homos, comme vous dites, chez les militaires, il y en a aussi chez les flics. Evitez les généralités.

_ Ouais, peut-être…

Mais Morin semblait être très loin de le croire. Kévin se doutait bien de ce qu'il allait être obligé de faire. Apparemment David ne se déciderait pas facilement à aller voir la police. A moins qu'il puisse lui assurer que les flics qu'il irait voir le prendrait au sérieux. Mais l'enquête allait certainement les mener jusqu'ici, sur la base. Et forcement ils allaient vouloir lui parler à lui, puisqu'il était le supérieur de Morin.

Bah peut-être qu'il était temps de renouer avec son passé maintenant. De toute manière c'est pas comme s'il les avait vraiment perdus de vue. Malgré les années il s'était tenu informé de ce que ses anciens collègues devenaient. Certains avaient quitté le commissariat, ils avaient été mutés comme Lyes ou Mercier, d'autres avaient définitivement quitté la police pour se consacrer à leur véritable passion (entendons par là Christophe évidement, toujours aussi fasciné par les moufettes celui-là). Mais les autres étaient restés, fidèles au poste. Alex, toujours en couple avec Amy, était resté un simple flic. Il n'avait pas cherché à monter les échelons, se satisfaisant de son poste et de la liberté que celui-ci lui accordait. C'était devenu un bon flic d'après ce qu'il savait. Amy était passée lieutenant évidement et serait certainement montée en grade d'ici peu. Duval et Franchard, malgré toutes leurs années de services n'étaient semble-t-il pas décidés à raccrocher leur veste. Et bien sûr le commissaire qui avait pris la place de Mercier… celui qu'il redoutait le plus en fait. Ce petit con avait réussi évidement. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à l'époque il avait toujours était évident pour Kévin qu'il l'aurait ce putain de concours.

Yann Berthier, commissaire de la DPJ.

Eh merde, il allait devoir faire face à pas mal de ses démons… Mais Morin était sous sa responsabilité et même sans ça il se devait de l'aider. Parce que malgré sa carrière militaire et son grade de major, il restait encore un peu de ce petit lieutenant stagiaire de la DPJ, tout droit débarqué du pays basque dans le fond de son cœur. Une part de lui restait flic. Et un bon flic fait toujours ce qu'il doit. Peu importe les conséquences et les emmerdes qui lui retombent dessus. C'était une leçon qu'il n'avait jamais oublié.

_ Bien, Morin. Je vais vous donner le nom d'un flic qui pourra vous aider. Je le connais bien, c'est un bon flic ok ? Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, dit Kévin en tendant un post-it sur lequel il avait inscrit l'adresse de son ancien commissariat et le nom d'Alex.

_ Vous êtes sûr ? Major c'est pas que je doute mais…

_ Morin, faites ce que je vous dis. Allez le voir et s'il n'est pas disponible demandez à parler à Duval ou Franchard. Je peux vous jurer que vous n'aurez à subir aucun préjugé compris ? Je les connais, répéta encore Kévin.

_ Ok, capitula le soldat en se levant. Merci major…

_ Vous pouvez y aller, accorda Kévin avant qu'il ne pense à quelque chose et le retienne de justesse :

_ Vous avez dit que vous vous étiez battu avec ce type…

_ Exacte, confirma David qui ne voyez pas trop où il voulait en venir.

_ Vous avez pris quelques mauvais coups pas vrais ? Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas été à l'hôpital faire soigner ça.

_ Euh non pas vraiment…

_ Vous devriez y aller. Vous reprenez le service demain et les entrainements qui vont avec. Je ne peux pas vous en dispenser si vous n'avez pas un certificat.

_ C'est que… j'ai un infirmier à domicile ? marmonna David en rougissant.

Kévin comprit immédiatement : son copain. Pratique ça, avoir quelqu'un pour soigner les bobos quand on est militaire…

_ Et je suppose que vous serez assez en forme demain dans ce cas ?

_ Si je force pas trop, répondit le soldat visiblement irrité de ne pas pouvoir répondre par un « oui » tout simple.

Surement le petit copain infirmier qui faisait preuve d'autorité sur son patient.

_ Alors c'est bon pour moi, accorda Kévin en essayant de masquer son sourire amusé. Et allez au commissariat dès aujourd'hui. Plus vite vous irez les voir, plus vite je pourrais recommencer à dormir sur mes deux oreilles et vous aussi par la même occasion. On a aucune mission de prévu pour l'instant alors profitez en avant qu'on nous renvoi je ne sais trop où pour une durée indéterminée.

_ A vos ordres major ! salua David.

Kévin s'avachit sur son fauteuil une fois l'homme sorti de la pièce :

Il était grave dans la merde !

.

.

_Voilà c'est fini ! _

_La fiction est presque terminée donc la suite arrivera probablement dès demain !_

_N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir !_

_Biz et bonne lecture_


	2. Chapter 2

..

..

Chapitre 2: Quand les ennuis commencent

..

..

Le commissaire Yann Berthier écoutait attentivement ce que Moreno était en train de lui dire. Cette affaire le touchait de près et l'intriguait aussi.

Il se souvenait très bien de la fois où il s'était lui-même fait tabasser par des petits cons d'homophobes atrophiés du cerveau. Depuis il prêtait attention à toutes les affaires portant sur le sujet et sa place de commissaire lui facilitait bien la tâche.

Que la victime fasse partie de l'armée ne faisait qu'attirer d'avantage son attention. Ce gars avait eu pas mal de courage pour venir porter plainte comme ça alors que la police n'était pas réputée pour son ouverture d'esprit. Pas plus que le corps militaire en tout cas.

_ D'après la victime, le mec qui l'a agressé avait l'air de savoir qu'il faisait partie de l'armée.

_ Ça va pas arranger nos affaires ça, observa Franchard qui se trouvait dans un coin du bureau. Si on doit aller enquêter sur une base militaire on risque de se faire refouler sévère.

_ Davide Morin, c'est le nom de la victime, précisa Alex, il nous a affirmé que son supérieur ferait en sorte de collaborer un maximum avec nous. Je sais pas trop ce qu'on peut espérer mais le mec avait l'air sûr de lui…

_ Bien, traînons pas trop dans ce cas. Je vous mets tous les deux sur cette affaire et prenez la petite bleu avec vous. Il est temps qu'elle sorte le nez de ses bouquins celle-là.

_ Sûr que c'est pas en apprenant par cœur le manuel du parfait petit flic qu'elle arrivera à quelque chose.

_ Moreno, soi gentil ferme ta gueule. C'est moi qui t'ais supporté quand t'étais un bleu. Si je voulais je pourrais écrire un roman sur toi et toutes les conneries que t'as faites. Le premier jour par exemple…

_ C'est bon, chef ! Montez pas sur vos grands chevaux comme ça ! C'était qu'une blague.

_ Eh le duo comique, interrompit Yann qui malgré son amusement avait d'autres choses à faire que de regarder deux de ses hommes se chamailler comme des putois. Allez faire votre numéros de cirque en dehors de mon bureau et réglez moi cette affaires rapidement.

_ Oui commissaire ! s'exclama Alex en s'échappant du bureau.

Y'avait pas à dire, tous les commissaires qui passaient par se bureau étaient vraiment des grandes gueules. Pas méchant mais pas du genre à faire des fleurs non plus.

_ Louis, restes il faut que je te parle d'un truc, rappela Yann alors que l'homme s'apprêtait lui aussi à sortir. Et fermes la porte.

Franchard s'exécuta en fronçant des sourcils. Il détestait que le patron le retienne comme ça dans son bureau, ça sentait jamais bon pour lui.

_ Y'a un problème ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant du bureau.

_ Tu n'as toujours pas eu de nouvelles ? questionna Yann en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait, Franchard s'en doutait déjà :

_ Aucune.

_ Ça va bientôt faire six ans, marmonna Yann plus pour lui-même que l'autre flic de la pièce.

_ Il serait peut-être temps de passer à autre chose, tu crois pas ? Il est plus que probable qu'il remette jamais les pieds à Paris.

_ Tu peux y aller, se contenta de répondre le commissaire.

Il savait pertinemment qu'un homme plus sage et surtout moins accro que lui aurait lâché l'affaire depuis longtemps. Mais lui il ne pouvait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.

Kévin.

L'homme qui lui avait appris à vivre son amour. A ne plus avoir peur de ce qu'il était. L'homme qui l'avait trahit, qui l'avait quitté. Et qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Qu'il ne cesserait probablement jamais d'aimer.

Dieu seul savait qu'il avait essayé. Refaire sa vie avec un autre et tout ça. Mais ça n'avait jamais marché. Comment aurait-il pu ? Alors que le visage de Kévin continuait de le harceler dans ses rêves et que ses amants lui paraissaient tous sans saveur en comparaison du jeune homme.

Enfin jeune homme… c'était il y a six ans de ça. Kévin avait trente-trois ans maintenant. Et il n'avait aucune idée de là où il pouvait bien être.

Kévin était parti pour le Mexique et n'avait jamais redonné de ses nouvelles. A personne…

Soufflant d'exaspération face à ses pensées qui ne cessaient de s'égarer, Yann prit un des dossiers qui attendait d'être traité d'urgence. Ne pas baisser les bras et continuer de chercher après Kévin ne signifiait pas non plus qu'il devait tomber en dépression et se mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine.

.

.

Moreno et Franchard ne tardèrent pas à se mettre en route. Ils rejoignirent rapidement le bureau qu'ils partageaient pour y prendre leurs affaires.

_ Tu passes prendre Martinez, je vais chercher la voiture ! s'exclama Moreno en sortant.

Le plus vieux souffla d'exaspération face à l'attitude toujours aussi immature de son collègue. Lui et ses voitures ! Et dire que ce petit con avait failli plus d'une fois se faire virer à ses débuts. Il était devenu vraiment bon dans ce qu'il faisait malgré son style toujours aussi particulier. Comme l'avait dit un jour Laura quand elle faisait encore partie de l'équipe, Alex était un bon flic, il s'agissait juste de décoder ce qu'il disait. Franchard ne comptait plus le nombre d'affaires qu'ils avaient pu résoudre grâce à l'une de ses paroles aussi malhabile que brillante.

_ Martinez, appela-t-il à travers les couloirs.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire une tête brune se précipita vers lui.

_ Capitaine ! A vos ordres capitaines ! s'exclama la jeune fille en faisant rire tous les flics présents.

_ Combien fois je vais encore devoir le dire ! Arrêtes de te conduire comme un parfait petit soldat !

_ Mais… dans le manuel…

_ Parles-moi encore de ce foutu manuel une seule fois et je te jure que je te le fais bouffer ! Maintenant prends tes affaires on a du pain sur la planche !

_ A vos… Enfin oui chef, tout de suite.

Priant pour que cet énième coup de gueule ai servi à quelque chose, le capitaine se dirigea vers la sortie. Non mais vraiment qu'avait-il fait au bon dieu pour mériter des stagiaires plus bancales les uns que les autres. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que Martinez tourne aussi bien qu'Alex, Amy et les autres. Il avait bien réussi à rendre Lyes capable de quelque chose, à partir de là il pouvait certainement venir à bout de n'importe quel branquignole.

_ Cette gamine me sort par les yeux, signala-t-il néanmoins en rejoignant Alex dans la voiture.

_ Tu te fais trop vieux pour ça, répondit Alex en souriant. A moi, elle me rappel pas mal de souvenir… On était une sacrée équipe au début n'empêche.

_ Pas un pour attraper l'autre, confirma Louis.

_ Ça me manque des fois. Il reste plus qu'Amy et moi maintenant.

_ Tu veux un câlin ? questionna le vieux flic.

La mine horrifiée d'Alex le fit rire et c'est sous les cris d'indignation du plus jeune que Martinez prit place à l'arrière.

_ Arrêtes de gueuler comme un putois mon grand et démarres. On en a pour la journée sinon. Déjà que ça risque d'être une enquête prise de tête alors plus vite on commencera et plus vite on aura finis.

Toujours en marmonnant dans sa barbe, inexistante, Moreno finit par démarrer.

_ On travaille sur quoi ? questionna Martinez en se débattant pour attacher sa ceinture de sécurité clairement récalcitrante.

_ Agression et menace de mort, déclara Franchard. David Morin s'est présenté hier au commissariat. Moreno a été mis sur le coup parce que le mec à insister pour que ce soit lui.

_ Pourquoi ? questionna la stagiaire en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je suis le meilleure, se vanta Alex en lui jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

_ Il a déclaré qu'un homme l'avait agressé et menacé de mort soi-disant à cause de son orientation sexuelle, continua Franchard sans prendre garde à l'interruption.

_ Son orientation sexuelle ?

_ Il est homo, Martinez. Et il n'a pas vue son agresseur et est incapable de donner la moindre description. Ça s'est passé de nuit et heureusement pour lui qu'il a su se défendre sinon on l'aurait retrouvé dans un sale état.

_ Ok, et là on va où ?

_ Une base militaire, c'est là que travail le type.

_ Vous voulez dire qu'il est militaire ?

_ Bien Martinez, y'a du progrès.

_ Et il est homo ?

_ Ça te pose un problème ? demanda Alex, un tantinet agressif.

_ Non, non, s'empressa de répondre la jaune femme en rougissant. Je suis juste surprise c'est tout.

_ Tu devrais pas pourtant. Les homos c'est pas forcément des petits gringalets efféminés. Vous devriez même en savoir quelque chose…

_ Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, dit la stagiaire en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ca fait près d'un mois que t'es au commissariat, t'as bien du entendre quelques trucs à propos du commissaire nan ?

_ Oui, mais…

_ C'est pas que des rumeurs, il est vraiment gay, lâcha Alex sans aucune gêne. Et ça l'empêche pas d'être un super flic. Un peu teigneux je te l'accorde, mais un bon chef quand même.

Par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur les deux hommes observèrent la réaction de la jeune femme. Ils la virent passer de l'incompréhension à la surprise, de la surprise à la gêne, pour en venir finalement à la réflexion.

Ils n'échangèrent plus une seule parole jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la base. Ils se garèrent rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard ils se présentèrent à l'accueil. Un jeune soldat les regarda arriver et fronça les sourcils quand ils lui mirent leurs badges sous le nez:

_ La police… Y'a un problème ?

_ On aurait besoin de parler au supérieur de David Morin. C'est pour notre enquête.

_ Morin a des problèmes ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

_ Rien de grave, mentit Franchard. On veut juste parler à son supérieure.

_ Toute l'unité de Morin est sur le terrain d'entrainement. Ils viennent de rentrer de permission aujourd'hui. Le major va vouloir les remettre dans le bain.

_ Et ce terrain d'entraînement, il est où ? questionna Alex en voyant bien que leur interlocuteur n'était pas très chaud à l'idée de déranger ses camardes.

_ Eh ! Lambert ! interpella le soldat en voyant un grand costaud passer près d'eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as, Girard ? Le major attends après moi là, j'ai pas le temps !

_ Justement, ces trois-là sont de la police. Ils veulent parler à ton supérieure.

_ La police, articula Lambert en dévisageant les nouveaux arrivants. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez au major ?

_ On doit juste lui poser quelques questions, répéta Franchard en se disant que ce fameux major devait être sacrément apprécié pour que tous les gars montrent les crocs aussi vite.

_ Mouais… Allez suivez-moi. Et vite sinon je vais me faire souffler dans les bronches pour mon retard.

C'est au pas de charge qu'ils rejoignirent le fameux terrain d'entraînement, leur guide ne desserrant pas une seule fois les dents.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes parfaitement alignés et au garde à vous en face d'un homme qui leur tournait le dos. Surement le fameux major.

Lambert leur faussa compagnie et partie se mettre dans les rangs, non sans avoir prévenu son supérieur de l'arrivé des trois flics.

Après un temps d'hésitation le major se tourna finalement vers eux. Et rien n'avait préparé Franchard et Alex à découvrir l'identité du supérieur hiérarchique de Morin :

_ Kévin ?! laissa échapper Alex d'une voix tellement faible que le principale intéressé ne put que deviner ses paroles au lieu de les entendre.

La mine de Franchard, partagé entre surprise et incompréhension, aurait pu être amusante si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Respirant un bon coup Kévin ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage avant d'appeler son second :

_ Sergent, prenez ma place. Vous dirigerez l'entraînement jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

L'un des hommes sortit des rangs et fit ce qu'on lui demandait sans poser de question.

_ Suivez-moi, dit ensuite Kévin à l'intention des trois flics.

Et il partit vers son bureau. Franchard et Moreno se jetèrent un regard avant de lui emboiter le pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que Kévin foutait ici, à Paris alors que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il partait pour le Mexique pour y rejoindre son nouveau mec ? Et depuis quand faisait-il parti de l'armée ?

Kévin les fit entrer dans son bureau.

Le silence qui suivit leur entrée fut aussi désagréable que nécessaire. Alex et Franchard avaient semble-t-il besoin de temps pour encaisser la nouvelle.

_ Bien… euh salut ? tenta Kévin ne sachant pas à quel accueil s'attendre.

_ Kévin… Putain de merde mec, c'est bien toi ?

_ En chair en os Alex, s'amusa-t-il en se disant que même les années n'avaient pas fait perdre au jeune homme originaire des citées son vocabulaire peu conventionnel.

_ Mec j'y crois pas ! s'exclama le flic avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras.

Kévin n'hésita pas à lui rendre son étreinte, rassurer de voir que son ami ne lui en voulait visiblement pas.

_ Ça fait un bail, remarqua Alex en se détachant de lui.

_ Six ans, dit simplement Franchard en plantant son regard dans celui de Kévin.

Celui-ci ne put répondre que par un triste sourire. Il se doutait que Franchard serait rancunier et lui en voudrait certainement pour ces années de silence. L'homme qu'était son mentor n'avait pas le caractère facile.

_ Allez mec ! s'exclama Alex en venant taper dans le dos du vieux flic. Fais pas la gueule, merde. C'est pas le moment…

_ Moreno, tiens-toi tranquille, supplia presque Franchard en soufflant d'exaspération.

Il jeta un regard mauvais à la petite racaille qui lui servait de partenaire avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Kévin. Celui-ci sentit le regard de son ancien commandant l'examiner pendant un moment.

Le petit bleu qu'il avait connu était semble-t-il bien loin de l'homme que se trouvait en face de lui. Pas physiquement, malgré les années écoulées Kévin pouvait se vanter d'être toujours aussi séduisant et voir plus même. C'était son regard : plus sûr, plus calme et plus sage. Même si Franchard se doutait que son ancien lieutenant stagiaire n'avait rien perdu de sa fougue. Ça c'était son corps droit et son maintien fier qui le lui disait. Il était simplement devenu un homme dans toute sa splendeur.

Franchard finit par s'approcher à son tour, pour saluer l'ancien flic et l'ami retrouvé qu'était Kévin. Après tout, et même s'il lui devait des explications, il était heureux de le retrouver après tout ce temps et surtout en aussi bonne forme.

Kévin était tellement dévasté lorsqu'il les avait quittés, presque six pieds sous terre…

Le dit Kévin rendit son étreinte à son ancien chef avec émotion et plaisir. Visiblement Franchard ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça. Il était soulagé et un peu de la culpabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis des années s'évanouie. Ses amis lui pardonnaient sa faiblesse passée et ça représentait beaucoup pour lui.

_ Je suis content de te revoir, dit simplement Franchard en lui donnant une dernière tape amicale sur l'épaule.

_ Plaisir partagé, sourit Kévin en se détendant définitivement.

_ Je te présente la nouvelle bleue du service, continue le capitaine en se tournant vers la jeune fille en question. Alexandra Martinez, lieutenant stagiaire depuis deux semaines. Martinez, je te présente Kévin Laporte. Il a fait partie de la maison pendant un temps.

Kévin s'avança vers elle en souriant, ils échangèrent une poignée de main avant que le brun ne lance à Alex :

_ Une deuxième Alex dans le service ? Le commissariat tiendra pas longtemps…

_ Eh mec ! Fermes là ok ? s'exclama Moreno sans parvenir à cacher son sourire.

_ Mon nom est Alexandra, signala la jeune fille avec le plus grand sérieux et ne goûtant apparemment pas à la plaisanterie.

Kévin échangea un regard avec ses deux anciens collègues. Ceux-ci lui répondirent par un vague signe haussement d'épaule, signe de pas faire attention au caractère très terre à terre de leur collègue.

_ Bien ! Et si on parlait un peu de la raison de votre présence ici, repris Kévin sans laisser le temps de s'installer au silence gênant.

Il alla s'assoir derrière son bureau en invitant ses amis à faire de même.

_ L'un de tes hommes est venu porter plainte hier, pour agression et menace de morts. Ce serait apparemment lié à son orientation sexuelle et son agresseur ferait parti de l'armée.

Kévin s'apprêtait à répondre quand Martinez prit la parole :

_ Où étiez-vous avant-hier soir, entre minuit et une heure du matin ?

_ Pardon ? questionna Kévin après un temps de surprise.

Il porta son regard sur Alex et Franchard, tout aussi surpris que lui.

_ Vous avez très bien compris la question. Répondez, à moins que vous ne préféreriez nous suivre jusqu'au commissariat pour le faire.

_ Martinez ! s'insurgea Alex.

_ Eh la bleue, fermes-là un peu. On t'a dit que Laporte faisait partie de la maison alors qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ?

_ Désolé capitaine mais cette histoire implique une personne proche de vous. Il est probable que votre jugement s'en trouve altéré.

_ T'es êtes à côté de tes pompes ma grande, remarqua le capitaine.

_ On est sur une affaire de violence homophobe, l'armée est loin d'être tolérante sur ce sujet. Le major Laporte est le mieux placé pour être l'agresseur…

Kévin regardait la scène d'un œil aussi curieux que nostalgique. Ça lui rappelait toutes les fois où lui et ses collègues débutants avaient pu sauter aux conclusions, pour finalement se rendre compte de l'énorme bourde qu'ils venaient de faire. C'était plutôt amusant de se trouver de l'autre côté de la barrière.

_ En temps normale j'aurais était de ton avis gamine, accorda Franchard. Mais tu oublis deux choses : premièrement JE suis celui qui pose les questions. Toi t'es là uniquement pour regarder et essayer de retenir quelque chose d'utile qui pourrait éventuellement faire de toi un flic potable d'ici quelques années. Et deuxièmement on parle d'un des nôtres là, alors avant de l'accuser de quoi que ce soit il te faut des preuves ! Des putains de preuves en béton même ! C'est bon ça arrive jusqu'au cerveau là ?!

Devant la mine aussi indignée que vexée de la jeune stagiaire, Kévin ne put retenir un éclat de rire, qui s'il fit se renfrogner un peu plus Martinez, eut au moins le mérite de détendre l'humeur visiblement remontée de ses deux collègues.

_ C'est rien Louis, dit-il une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle sans même prendre garde au fait qu'il avait appelé son ancien collègue par son prénom. Je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à toutes les questions de la demoiselle, ajouta-t-il en leur adressant un clin d'œil joueur.

_ Entre minuit et une heure ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qui approuva d'un signe de tête. J'étais sorti avec un ami. Au « blue coffee», ajouta-t-il en souriant.

_ Le… « blue…

_ …Coffee », oui c'est exactement ça.

_ Attendez, ça serait pas un club gay ça par hasard ? Vous vous foutez de nous ou quoi ?

_ Je suis des plus sérieux, confirma Kévin. Et oui, puisque je me doute que vous allez poser la question, je suis gay.

La jeune stagiaire ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, visiblement prise de court et ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_ Et je suis au courant de tous les détails de cette affaire pour la simple raison que Morin est venu me voir hier pour m'en parler. Et que c'est moi qui vous l'ai envoyé.

_ Sérieux ?! demanda Alex.

_ Il était pas très chaud à l'idée d'aller voir les flics, ce que je peux comprendre. Alors en vous l'envoyant j'étais sûr que son cas serait traité comme n'importe quel autre.

_ S'il est venu t'en parler à toi pourquoi t'as pas ouvert une enquête interne ? Je veux dire, si son agresseur fait partie de l'armée, y'a pas de raison que la police s'en charge…

_ Je sais mais comme je l'ai dit à Morin, il n'a aucune preuve que l'agresseur est des nôtres et en plus tout ça s'est passé en dehors de la base, alors qu'il n'était pas en service. Le commandant de la base est plutôt cool en ce qui concerne l'homosexualité et pas mal d'autres sujets mais ça ne dépend pas que de lui. Une enquête interne c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable à faire et ça entraîne toujours des frictions entre les gars. Je vous apprends rien en disant qu'on les évite un maximum…

_ Pas faux, agréa Franchard en repensant à ses propres expériences de la chose. Et donc tu as quelques noms à nous donner ? Des gars de ton équipe qui aurait pu faire ce genre de chose…

_ Sincèrement ? Aucun de mes gars ne s'abaisserait à quelque chose d'aussi dégueulasse que de menacer un des leurs…

_ Je sais qu'ils sont tous très bien sous tous rapports…, commença Martinez avant que Kévin ne l'interrompe.

_ Vous avez pas compris lieutenant. Tous les hommes de mon unité sans exception savent à quoi s'en tenir à ce sujet…

_ Tu veux dire qu'ils sont au courant pour toi ? demanda Franchard en fronçant des sourcils.

Kévin avait mis pas mal de temps avant de se décider à l'avouer quand il était dans la police. Et ça s'était souvent fait par hasard ou parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Le capitaine trouvait donc surprenant qu'il en informe ouvertement ses hommes.

_ Toute la base est au courant. Je ne m'en suis jamais caché.

_ Bah on peut dire que c'est nouveau ça ! s'exclama Alex avant de se prendre une claque à l'arrière du crâne pour son manque de tact.

Kévin ne se vexa absolument pas et sourit même de la réflexion spontanée de son ami. Il se contenta de répondre en souriant :

_ C'est vrai, certaines choses changent avec le temps.

Un court silence suivit cette réflexion avant que Franchard ne se décide à reprendre la parole :

_ Donc, aucun de tes gars n'a de problème avec ça ?

_ Aucun, pour ceux qui en avaient, je m'en suis occupé depuis longtemps.

_ Façon Dalaï Lama ou Rambo ? demanda Alex.

Kévin lui jeta un regard torve des plus explicite qui fit rire son ami.

_ Ok, les garçons, vous avez finis de jouer ? Et en ce qui concerne le reste du personnel de la base?

_ C'est plus compliqué. Comme je te l'ai dit le commandant n'a aucun problème avec l'orientation sexuelle de ses hommes, quelle qu'elle soit, tant qu'ils ne se donnent pas en spectacle. Et j'ai découvert que Morin était gay que lorsqu'il me l'a avoué hier. Donc on peut dire qu'il a su rester discret jusqu'à maintenant. D'après ce que j'ai compris il ne s'est confié à personne d'autre…

_ Il va falloir qu'on interroge tes hommes, juste pour être sûr. Et il faut aussi qu'on reparle de tout ça avec Morin, pour avoir plus de détails.

_ Aucun problème, assura Kévin. On peut même le faire de suite si vous voulez.

_ Je croyais qu'ils étaient en entraînement ?

_ Justement, je vous conseille d'en profiter. On peut être mobilisé à n'importe quel moment alors j'aimerais que cette histoire soit réglée avant que l'on reparte sur le terrain. Morin et le reste de mon unité ne pourront être opérationnels qu'une fois que l'on aura découvert qui est le coupable. Si chacun commence à se méfier de son voisin on risque de se retrouver dans la merde.

_ Bon bah si t'es d'accord…

_ Allons-y ! s'exclama Alex en se levant.

Les trois autres suivirent sans attendre.

_ On va faire un détour par le bureau du commandant, histoire de l'informer de ce qui se passe…, signala Kévin en les entraînant à travers les couloirs.

L'entretient avec le chef de la base ne prit que quelques instants. Juste le temps qu'il leur donne son accord et l'autorisation de se balader sur la base sans problème ainsi que d'interroger tous ceux qu'ils jugeraient utiles à l'enquête.

Les trois flics passèrent leur matinée à faire les interrogatoires des vingt-deux hommes et des trois femmes de son unité. Rien de probant n'en ressorti et même Martinez dû se rendre à l'évidence : les chances pour que l'agresseur fasse partie de l'unité de Morin frôlait de près le zéro absolu.

Après plus de deux heures passées sur la base Franchard donna le signal de départ.

_ Kévin, appela-t-il avant de partir.

Le major donna congé à ses hommes pour la pause déjeuné et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient.

_ Ça te dirais de passer au commissariat ? reprit Franchard. Histoire de saluer tes anciens collègues.

_ Heu… Je sais pas … Enfin c'est que…

_ Allez fais pas ton timide, nargua Moreno en le bousculant gentiment. Amy sera super contente de te revoir…

Oui, Amy surement et il y avait des chances pour que Duval aussi lui fasse bon accueil… Mais il se doutait que Yann ne serait pas ravi de le revoir. Même après tout ce temps il devait surement lui en vouloir pas mal encore…

Et lui-même n'était pas très sûr de vouloir voir son ancien compagnon. Rien que l'idée lui nouait l'estomac. Pas qu'il soit encore en colère ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre… C'est juste qu'il était préférable, pour sa santé mental qu'ils restent aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre. Comme il l'avait un jour dit à Laura, Yann lui faisait complètement perdre la tête et il hésitait toujours entre se jeter sur lui pour lui mettre son point dans la face ou le plaquer contre un mur et lui rouler une pelle magistrale. En six ans ses sentiments et son désir étaient restés aussi intenses et partagés qu'au premier jour. Pour son plus grand malheur. Rien qu'à l'idée de se trouver en face de lui il se faisait des films dans sa tête, alors il avait du mal à s'imaginer en train d'avoir une conversation plus ou moins normale et saine avec lui.

_ Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pas, finit-il par dire sans oser croiser le regard de ses amis.

_ Il faudra bien que tu t'expliques avec lui un jour, prévint Franchard en devinant ce qui le faisait hésiter.

Kévin se contenta d'hausser les épaules et Alex leur jeta à tous les deux un regard circonspect : de quoi étaient-ils en train de parler tous les deux et de qui ? Il avait loupé quelque chose.

_ Ouais…enfin vous savez où me trouver maintenant et vous avez mon numéros donc… Hésitez pas à appeler pour sortir un de ces soirs ou quelque chose du genre. A moi aussi ça me fera plaisir de revoir Amy…

_ Sûr qu'elle va t'appeler. Maintenant qu'on t'a retrouvé on te lâche plus mon pote ! s'exclama Alex en lui tapant l'épaule et en partant vers la voiture où les attendait Martinez.

_ T'es pas croyable toi, tu sais, dit le vieux flic en portant son regard sur la base militaire devant lui. T'engager dans l'armée… si j'avais su. Crois-moi je l'aurais pas parié. Surtout après t'avoir entendu répéter en boucle ton refrain sur la violence qui ne faisait qu'engendrer la violence et tout ça… Tu te souviens de ta première séance de tire avec Santa Maria ? Toi refusant de « tuer » un mannequin en carton. Et regarde où tu en ais aujourd'hui…

_ Je sais, s'amusa Kévin en se remémorant tous ces anciens souvenirs. Je suppose que j'avais besoin de quelque chose de nouveau. Après le décès de ma mère…

_ Ta mère est morte ? l'interrompit Franchard visiblement surpris et choqué.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Kévin avant de comprendre. Qu'il était con… Franchard était sortie avec sa mère pendant un temps et il savait que son patron de l'époque avait ressenti des sentiments très forts pour elle.

_ Désolé, j'aurais peut-être dû t'annoncer ça autrement…

_ Comment ?

_ Cancer… Elle me l'a annoncé peu de temps après mon départ pour le Mexique. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu en France. Je suis resté avec elle jusqu'à la fin.

_ Tu vas bien ? questionna Franchard visiblement mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation.

Kévin sourit et se laissa échapper même un petit rire avant de reprendre :

_ T'inquiètes… c'était il y a longtemps. J'ai fait mon deuil y'a pas mal de temps déjà. C'est vrai que j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'en remettre à l'époque mais…bah je suppose que je me suis fait une raison. Et puis c'est pas parce qu'elle est morte que j'ai cessé de l'aimer pour autant. Personne n'est éternel. Et puis l'armée m'a aidé à tenir aussi. La mort de ma mère est l'une des raisons qui m'a fait m'engager. J'avais besoin de changer d'air, de me trouver quelque chose à faire. Je m'étais bien plu chez les flics, même si je ne me voyais pas y revenir, donc je me suis dit que l'armée c'était un choix comme un autre…

_ Et je te retrouve six ans plus tard : major Laporte commandant sa propre unité, respecté et aimé de tous ses hommes… Je suis fier de toi, confia Franchard.

Kévin sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait que quelqu'un lui dise ces mots. Sa mère bien sûr était fière de lui, mais n'est-ce pas le devoir d'une mère de dire ce genre de chose à ses enfants. Et puis elle était une femme tellement douce, tellement gentille, évidement qu'elle était fier de lui. Il aurait pu être toiletteur pour chien qu'elle l'aurait été.

Son père aussi était fier de lui, c'est tout du moins ce qu'il avait prétendu à l'époque. Mais il se fichait complètement de ce que cet homme pouvait penser de lui alors…

C'était important pour lui que Franchard lui dise ça. Parce que son mentor était un homme qu'il tenait lui-même en très haute estime.

_ Merci, souffla-t-il en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Franchard sourit en voyant ses yeux humides. Le petit bleu qu'il avait connu à l'époque n'avait pas totalement disparu. Malgré ces années de services, Kévin semblait être resté aussi sensible que lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus.

_ Tu sais que je vais être obligé de parler de toi à Yann. De toute façon même si je ne le fais pas il se doutera de quelque chose en lisant le rapport d'enquête et en voyant ton nom…

_ Je sais, soupira Kévin. J'ai beaucoup hésité à vous envoyer Morin, justement parce que je savais que j'aurais sûrement à faire à lui…

_ Tu le détestes à ce point ? questionna Franchard l'air de rien.

Yann lui en voudrait certainement de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas mais ces deux-là étaient trop têtus et bornés pour arriver à régler leurs comptes tous seuls. Un intermédiaire pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

_ Non ! démentit Kévin avec sûrement plus de véhémence qu'il n'aurait dû. Non, je ne le déteste pas. J'ai jamais pu lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit de toute façon, ajuta-t-il désabusé.

_ Alors pourquoi tu veux à tout prix l'éviter ?

_ Parce que… Merde, je l'ai dans la peau ce mec, tu comprends ? Ca fait six putains d'années que je l'ai pas vu et je suis toujours aussi dingue de lui.

_ Et donc, parce que tu l'aimes, tu le fuis… Ta logique est implacable, c'est sûr.

Franchard se moquait mais il bouillonnait aussi intérieurement : avec un peu de chance les deux blaireaux qui lui servait d'amis allaient enfin ouvrir les yeux et réaliser qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Après presque six ans de retard mais bon, pour des handicapés sentimentaux comme eux c'était déjà pas trop mal. Mieux valait un rythme d'escargot que pas de rythme du tout. Ceux qui savent jouer au « mille bornes » comprendraient certainement ce qu'il voulait dire…

_ J'aime ma vie comme elle est, se justifia Kévin sans le regarder. J'aime mon job, et Yann et moi c'est trop compliqué. Ça a toujours été trop compliqué. T'as bien vue comment ça s'est fini, nan ? On a fait que se mentir et se tromper mutuellement pendant le peu de temps où on a été marié… Je crois que j'en ai juste marre de me prendre la tête pour ne finalement récolter que des emmerdes. Je suis fatigué…

_ Comme tu l'as dit, certaines choses changent avec le temps…

_ Ouais, et d'autres restent les mêmes. Ecoutes, j'apprécie ce que tu fais. Honnêtement. Mais c'est peine perdue, ok ?

_ Ok, fit mine de se résigner le flic. Je comprends… Mais si tu changes d'avis… sache qu'il t'a toujours dans la peau lui aussi, et qu'il n'a jamais cessé de te chercher depuis six ans.

Il tourna les talons sur ces bonnes paroles et rejoignit ses deux collègues.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? l'apostropha Alex en démarrant. Tu commences à radoter ou quoi ?

_ La ferme, Moreno. Et tu me remercieras pour ce que je viens de faire d'ici quelques jours. Le patron va être beaucoup plus cool dans pas longtemps, tu peux me croire.

Alex lui jeta un regard septique. Le commissaire Berthier avait un caractère pourri, y'avait rien à y faire. Fallait juste s'en accommoder et faire profil bas quand il était contrarié pour une raison quelconque.

Mais Franchard était sûr que le retour de Kévin dans la vie de Yann, et surtout dans son lit, allait faire des merveilles. Au moins pour un temps.

Après tout il ne connaissait rien de mieux que le sexe pour évacuer le stress.

Kévin de son côté resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Les derniers mots de Franchard tournaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi, bon dieu avait-il fallut qu'il lui lance ces quelques malheureuses paroles ?! Et pourquoi son cœur s'était-il emballé à peine avait-il réalisé leur sens et leur portée ?

Maudit cœur ! Maudit cœur qui ne cessait de le faire souffrir et qui se foutait comme d'une guigne de ce qui était bon pour lui !

Si seulement il pouvait trouver la paix, si seulement il pouvait se libérer de Yann…

On pouvait toujours prier pour qu'un miracle arrive.

..

..

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

..

..

Chapitre 3: Une rencontre comme on en fait plus

..

..

Kévin ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Lui qui voulait à tout prix éviter de se retrouver dans une situation pareille, c'était réussi.

Mais il n'avait jamais pu dire non à Amy. Pire qu'avec Laura. Et elle lui avait parue tellement excitée quand il l'avait eu au téléphone… Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser l'invitation. A vrai dire ça lui avait paru être une assez bonne idée finalement. Parce que les mots de Franchard l'avaient fait réfléchir. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il gardait un très bon souvenir de ses années de service dans la police et qu'il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver SON commissariat.

C'était bête à dire mais il avait hâte de voir les changements intervenus au fil du temps. Est-ce que son ancien bureau était toujours à la même place ? Les bleus s'entassaient-ils toujours dans un ridicule placard à balais où ils n'avaient même pas la place de remuer les oreilles ? La vielle machine à café avait-elle été remplacée ou continuait-elle à cracher son odieuse décoction noirâtre qui empêchait de dormir pendant une semaine quiconque se risquait à la goûter ?

Et tant d'autres choses encore. Toutes ses choses qui avaient fait son quotidien des années plus tôt et qui le rendaient un peu nostalgique de la vie qu'il menait à l'époque.

Depuis la visite d'Alex et Franchard, deux jours plus tôt, il ne cessait de retourner le problème dans tous les sens. Il avait envie de revenir jeter un coup d'œil, de faire une petite visite rapide des locaux, de saluer quelques anciens collègues, de faire un petit saut dans cette époque qui lui semblait tellement lointaine.

Mais il y avait Yann. Et ça le tuait de penser qu'il se privait de tout ça simplement parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de le revoir, de devoir lui parler… D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas comment il devrait s'adresser à lui. Comme à un ami, un ancien collègue, une vague connaissance ou même comme s'il ne le connaissait pas ? Comment est-ce qu'on s'adresse à son ex époux ? Et à un ex époux pour lequel on a encore des sentiments ? C'était encore pire !

De quoi est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien parler ? De leur vie l'un sans l'autre, de sa carrière militaire, du nouveau mec de Yann ? Rien que l'idée qu'un autre ait pu le remplacer auprès de son amant lui foutait la nausée.

Et ces mots ! Les derniers mots de Franchard qui le torturaient. Dire qu'il avait presque réussit à se débarrasser de son obsession pour Yann. Il avait fallu que le vieux flic ruine tous les efforts qu'il avait fait ces dernières années. Il s'était même remis à rêver de son ancien amant alors que ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des lustres, pas un rêve comme ça en tout cas.

Il avait rêvé de sa vie avec Yann, de la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir ensemble s'ils ne s'étaient pas montrés aussi cons. Il avait rêvé des mains de Yann sur son corps, de sa bouche sur la sienne… Ça lui avait paru tellement vrai ! Tellement bon aussi.

Ça lui avait donné envie. Il pouvait bien nier la chose autant qu'il le voudrait mais il savait que rien n'y ferait. Il était amoureux de Yann. Il l'aimait comme un dingue. Surement plus qu'au premier jour même.

Alors il avait réfléchit, pendant des heures il s'était torturé l'esprit afin de trouver une solution. Toutes les options lui étaient passées par la tête. Il pouvait continuer comme avant, se plonger dans son travail et occulter ses sentiments. Ou alors il pouvait retrouver ses anciens amis, se rendre au commissariat comme Franchard le lui avait proposé, et ignorer Yann autant qu'il le pouvait. Ou alors, et cette alternative le terrorisait autant qu'elle le tentait, il pouvait retourner sur son ancien lieu de travail, retrouver ses amis, renouer avec son ancienne vie et attendre de voir ce qui se passerait avec Yann. Peut-être leurs laisser une nouvelle chance, si son ancien amant voulait toujours de lui.

Ses six dernières années n'avaient été semble-t-il qu'une heureuse parenthèse, une oasis de calme, dans sa vie amoureuse avec Yann.

Au final il n'avait pas tant à perdre et à bien y réfléchir il s'était même demandé ce qu'il faisait encore à hésiter comme un abruti. Sa vie actuelle, bien que satisfaisante sur de nombreux point, ne valait rien à côté de la vie qu'il pourrait mener au côté de l'homme de sa vie.

Pour finir, le destin s'était admirablement mêlé de ses histoires en la présence d'Amy et de son invitation.

Prendre un café au commissariat ? C'était tout ce qui lui fallait comme excuse pour se décider.

Alors il avait accépté. Et maintenant il se retrouvait là, comme un con. À attendre devant une porte close qu'il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir. Parce qu'il allait probablement revoir Yann d'ici quelques instants, et qu'il était mort de trouille rien qu'à l'idée de cette rencontre.

Après six ans ils allaient se revoir. Six longues années putain !

Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait là, il commençait à douter que cette visite soit une bonne idée. Yann devait certainement lui en vouloir comme pas possible. En plus de l'avoir trompé il était parti sans même l'avertir. Bon il n'était déjà plus vraiment ensemble au moment de son départ pour le Mexique mais quand même. Si les rôles avaient été échangés, il aurait aimé savoir que Yann partait s'exiler dans un pays lointains.

Non c'était vraiment une putain de mauvaise idée de venir ici aujourd'hui !

Perdu dans ses pensées aussi tumultueuses qu'étrangement désordonnées il n'entendit pas Alex qui l'appelait de la fenêtre du second étage où se trouvaient les bureaux de la PJ. Il fallut que son ami se mette presque à hurler pour parvenir à attirer son attention. Et celle des autres passants qui regardèrent la scène d'un air de ce dire que si tous les flics ressemblaient au pignouffe qui hurlait comme un goret à la fenêtre après quelqu'un qui ne semblait même pas le remarquer, alors ils avaient du souci à se faire pour leur sécurité…

Amy, avec toute l'intelligence qui caractérise le gente féminine, préféra descendre directement pour rejoindre son ami et ancien collègue. Elle avait tellement hâte de le revoir. Son Kévin, le garçon le plus gentil de la terre qui l'avait guidé lors de ses premières semaines de service. Elle avait tellement regretté de le voir partir. Même si elle le comprenait aussi.

Elle avait vue dans ses yeux une telle lassitude, une envie presque viscérale de changer d'air, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de le retenir. Mais elle n'était pas le genre de femme à laisser tomber facilement et si Kévin avait baissé les bras, elle non.

Elle avait repris l'enquête et prouvé à tout le monde que le commissaire de la BAC était un vrai pourri. Pour Kévin, elle avait tenu à mettre cette ordure là où était sa place : derrière les barreaux. Et par la même occasion elle avait donné à Yann l'occasion de réaliser ses erreurs.

L'ancien capitaine de la BAC était resté quasiment insensible à tous leurs reproches. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui mette sous le nez la preuve que son mentor s'était vendu et qu'il était aussi responsable du passage à tabac de Kévin.

Il s'en était voulu. Elle l'avait vu et il le lui avait dit. C'était la seule et unique fois où il l'avait laissé voir au-delà du masque de sarcasme et d'insouciance feinte qu'il se plaisait à porter. Et cette seule fois avait fait comprendre à Amy pourquoi son ami était si accro et désespérément amoureux de son époux.

Kévin Laporte, l'homme que Yann Berthier aimait plus que sa propre vie. C'est ce qu'il lui avait avoué ce soir-là. Et les larmes de souffrances qui roulaient doucement sur les joues de l'ancien flic l'avaient convaincu de la véracité de ces quelques mots.

Sans le savoir, Yann avait gagné, ce soir-là, le pardon de la jeune femme et l'assurance qu'elle serait là pour l'aider à reconquérir Kévin lorsque le moment serait venu pour eux de se retrouver.

Elle connaissait Kévin, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il réapparaitrait dans leurs vies. Elle avait poussé Yann à ne pas abandonner ses recherches, elle l'avait encouragé à vivre en attendant le retour de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Et elle avait eu bien raison de garder espoir pensait-elle en dévalant les escaliers, trop impatiente pour attendre ce maudit ascenseur.

Kévin était enfin de retour. Et bientôt Yann et lui reformeraient le plus beau des couples ! La preuve, il n'avait même pas hésité avant d'accepter son invitation. Elle était sûre que son ami avait encore des sentiments pour son ancien époux. Ca ne pouvait pas être autrement.

Et avec l'aide de Franchard, le problème serait réglé en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Amy allongea encore le pas, courant presque à travers les couloirs, bousculant au passage quelques-uns de ses collègues. Tant pis, elle ne prit même pas le temps de s'arrêter pour s'excuser.

Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée elle se stoppa et sourit en voyant Kévin, toujours immobile. Il n'avait pratiquement pas changé, sa petite mine indécise était toujours aussi mignonne. Et il n'avait rien perdu de sa plastique de rêve.

Amusé de voir que l'ancien jeune lieutenant était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendait pas Alex s'égosillé deux étages plus haut, elle se décida à le rejoindre.

Sans prévenir elle se précipita vers lui et sauta dans ses bras.

Kévin eut un mouvement de recul, avant de comprendre qui venait de lui sauter dessus comme ça sans prévenir et pourquoi. Il referma ses bras autour du corps de son amie, ému de la retrouver et de sentir son corps, si menu par rapport au sien, contre lui.

Il y avait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas serré une femme dans ses bras. Probablement depuis sa mère en fait.

_ Eh ! Lâches ma copine tu veux ! les interrompit Alex faussement en colère et un peu jaloux quand même.

Kévin et Amy se mirent à rire avant de finalement se séparer.

_ Kévin, ce que je suis contente de te revoir ! sourit la jeune femme, les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

_ Toi aussi tu m'as manquée. J'avais hâte de te retrouver…

_ Eh ! C'est toi qui nous as laissé tomber ! Six ans sans nouvelles, tu crois qu'on s'est pas fait de bille peut-être ?

Kévin se contenta de lui offrir un sourire d'excuse, visiblement mal à l'aise face aux reproches à peine voilés.

_ Désolé pour ça…

Il ne se justifia pas. Il savait qu'Amy comprenait ses raisons.

_ Ouais… on va dire que je te pardonne. Mais c'est vraiment parce que tu es trop craquant dans cet uniforme !

_ Quoi ? Oh ça ?! Désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps de me changer en quittant la base…

La jeune femme lui tourna autour, admirant l'uniforme militaire qui mettait très en valeur le physique déjà bien avantageux de son ami.

_ T'excuse pas, dit-elle en lui faisant de nouveau face. T'es très beau comme ça. Je me demande ce que ça donne avec ton costume de cérémonie.

Kévin éclata de rire devant la mine concupiscente de la jeune femme.

_ Arrêtes un peu de te faire des films. Alex va finir par me tomber dessus si tu continues à mater comme ça…

_ C'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on a pas le droit de regarder le menu, répondit Amy en l'entraînant à l'intérieure.

_ Très joli métaphore, complimenta Kévin en riant.

Ils montèrent directement à l'étage de la PJ. Quelques flics saluèrent Kévin au passage. Il leur répondit avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et de surprise. Il ne pensait pas que tant de personnes se souviendraient de son passage ici.

Devant sa mine perplexe, bien que ravie, Amy crut utile de préciser :

_ Toi et moi faisons partie des bleus qui ont le plus marqué ce commissariat. Les bourdes qu'on a pu commettre à l'époque sont presque devenues des légendes. Franchard et Duval se font un plaisir de casser du sucre sur notre dos à chaque fois qu'ils en ont l'occasion. Et puis Alex et Lyes parlent souvent de toi entre eux alors forcément personne n'arrive à t'oublier…

_ Lyes ? Je croyais qu'il avait été muté autre part ? questionna en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

_ Exact ! Il est commissaire du 12ème arrondissement maintenant.

_ Jolie promotion, siffla Kévin un brin admiratif.

_ Regardez qui parle, se moqua la jeune femme en tapotant le grade inscrit sur la veste de son ami. Ceci étant dit Lyes est peut-être posté sur un autre commissariat mais il passe encore pas mal de temps ici.

_ Je peux le comprendre, soupira Kévin.

Il avouait bien volontiers que cet endroit lui avait manqué à lui aussi.

_ Allez viens ! s'exclama Amy quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Les garçons sont impatients de te voir…

_ Les garçons ?

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Lyes et Alex déboulaient dans le couloir pour venir à sa rencontre.

_ Kévin ! salua Lyes en lui donnant l'accolade.

Lyes n'avait vraiment pas changé. Toujours sapé en costard trois pièce, trop guindé pour l'endroit où il se trouvait.

_ Je suis content de te revoir, se réjouit Kévin en souriant.

_ Et moi donc ! répondit son ami en souriant largement. Je dois avouer que je n'y croyais pas trop quand Alex m'a appelé… Mais force est d'avouer que c'est bien toi !

_ Kévin !

Le jeune homme releva les yeux pour voir qui l'avait appelé. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait avant qu'un boulet de canon le frappe de plein fouet et s'agrippe à lui comme une moule à son rocher.

_ Christophe, articula-t-il avec difficulté. Tu m'étouffes Christophe…

L'étreinte pieuvresque du jeune homme ne se desserra pas d'un iota et Kévin prit sur lui de jeter un regard suppliant aux trois autres qui se marraient comme des baleines.

Alex eut finalement pitié du major et attrapa Christophe par les épaules pour l'obliger à le lâcher.

_ Eh ! Vas pas nous le trucider maintenant qu'on l'a retrouvé ! s'injuria Amy en regardant Kévin reprendre son souffle.

Christophe avait peut-être la carrure d'une crevette anorexique mais il n'en restait pas moins démonstratif.

_ Désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme en rougissant.

_ C'est rien, pardonna Kévin en lui souriant.

La naïveté touchante du plus jeune le surprenait toujours autant qu'elle l'attendrissait, et l'exaspérait de temps en temps.

_ C'est bon de vous revoir tous, articula Kévin en passant en revue le petit groupe.

_ J'ai pensait que ça serait sympa qu'on se retrouve tous ici, comme au bon vieux temps, expliqua Amy en souriant.

_ Eh, tu vas pas te mettre à chialer quand même ! s'exclama Alex en voyant les yeux du militaire se remplir de larmes.

_ Désolé… c'est juste que…

Christophe ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et lui donna une nouvelle étreinte que Kévin accueillit en riant à demi. Amy vint déposer un baisé sur sa joue et les deux autres lui sourient comme jamais.

_ Ce que ça peut être émouvant ! s'exclama une voix au bout du couloir.

_ Mais oui, mais oui, répondit une autre sur le même ton sarcastique. Dites les majorettes, vous compte l'inonder, ce couloir à force de chialer comme des gamines ?

_ Patron, s'exclama Alex, visiblement offusqué par l'insulte.

_ Toi, tais-toi, répondit Franchard en s'approchant pour saluer Kévin.

_ Je croyais que tu voulais pas montrer ton museau dans le coin, dit-il ensuite.

_ Amy a su se montrer très convaincante, répondit le plus jeune avant de se tourner vers Duval qui les avait rejoint lui aussi.

_ Tiens Laporte, dis le vieux flic alors qu'ils échangeaient une chaleureuse poignée de main. Content de te revoir traîner dans le coin.

_ A qui le dites-vous, affirma Kévin en souriant.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités avant de se diriger vers la cafétéria.

Franchard s'éclipsa sur le chemin, sous prétexte d'un quelconque rapport à déposer dans le bureau d'un collègue. Amy le regarda se sauver en souriant. Elle savait où le capitaine se rendait réellement. C'est elle-même qui l'avait convaincu de mettre cette petite entourloupe en place. Evidement il n'était pas très chaud à la base, soi-disant que c'était pas à lui de jouer au Cupidon. Mais elle avait su faire preuve d'assez de persévérance pour le faire craquer !

La jeune femme attrapa Kévin par le bras, s'assurant par là qu'il ne se tourne pas pour voir disparaitre Franchard dans le bureau du commissaire. Manquerait plus que leur basque préféré prenne la poudre d'escampette.

Yann poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Avachit dans son siège il en était presque arrivé à prier une divinité quelconque pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide.

Sérieusement il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Depuis que Franchard lui avait annoncé qu'il avait retrouvé Kévin et lui avait raconté leur entrevue, le commissaire ne cessait de se poser des questions.

A commencer par la suivante : Et maintenant je fais quoi ?

Honnêtement il avait cherché Kévin pendant des lustres. Il avait tout fait pour le retrouver et n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à abandonner ses recherches.

Et jamais il ne s'était posé la question de savoir ce qu'il ferait exactement quand il l'aurait retrouvé. S'il l'avait fait il avait dû se dire qu'il verrait bien le moment venu. Bien, et donc ?

Et donc maintenant qu'il y était, il se retrouvait incapable de prendre la moindre décision.

Il n'était sûr que d'une seule chose : il voulait à tout prix se remettre en couple avec son ancien époux, le reconquérir et surtout, surtout il voulait lui refaire l'amour. Jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Savoir comment il allait s'y prendre pour en arriver là, c'était ça le grand mystère de l'histoire.

Et il ne pouvait pas dire que Kévin se montrait accommodant. L'ancien flic ne voulait même pas remettre les pieds au commissariat. Pas difficile de deviner pourquoi d'ailleurs…

Il l'évitait, c'était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche.

Yann ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Vu la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés. Il l'avait littéralement envoyé paître alors que Kévin avait besoin de lui, vraiment besoin. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir écouté, de ne pas l'avoir cru. Et surtout de ne pas avoir pris soin de lui.

Sérieusement, il avait quitté l'appartement de Kévin sans même se retourner une seule fois. Il aurait au moins dû appeler une ambulance, prévenir les collègues de Kévin, voir même le conduire lui-même à l'hôpital.

Mais il avait été trop buté, trop fière, pour écouter ce que l'homme qu'il aimait avait à lui dire, pour prendre soin de lui comme il aurait dû le faire. Il se souvenait encore de son visage tuméfié, des grimaces de douleur qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir. Et de ses yeux, ses yeux bleu. Brillants comme des perles, noyées sous l'eau salée de ses larmes à peine contenues. Des larmes qui n'étaient pas dues à son corps couvert de bleus. Ces larmes il ne les devait qu'à lui-même. Parce qu'il l'avait trahit, une fois encore.

Une fois de trop certainement.

Kévin l'avait appelé, lui. Pas ses amis de la PJ. Pas les urgences. Pas même Franchard, que son ancien époux considérait presque comme un père. C'est lui qu'il avait appelé.

Et s'il avait su faire preuve de plus de retenu, s'il avait écouté Kévin comme il aurait dû, s'il lui avait accordé le bénéfice du doute au lieu de le repousser comme il l'avait fait… alors Kévin ne serait pas parti.

Il en était certain. S'il avait été à la hauteur de la chance que son amour lui offrait, celui-ci serait resté. Il aurait continué de mener l'enquête et aurait prouvé à Yann qu'il avait raison.

Il lui aurait prouvé que l'homme que Yann respectait plus encore que ses propres parents, celui qui lui avait tout appris, toutes les ficelles du métier, n'était qu'un pourri.

Peut-être même que cette affaire les aurait rapprochées. Peut-être qu'elle leur aurait permis de se retrouver, de renouer leurs liens d'auparavant.

Mais il n'avait pas été à la hauteur.

Et Kévin était parti. Ne laissant derrière lui que des souvenirs et l'image de son visage blessé et de ses yeux qui lui jetaient sa trahison au visage.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Il avait encore du mal à y croire : il l'avait retrouvé.

Et cette incrédulité de l'aidait en rien à se décider sur ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent le fil de ses pensées.

Franchard passa la porte et prit la parole sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

_ Il est là !

La mine confuse de Yann força le capitaine à développer un peu plus :

_ Kévin. Tu sais, l'amour de ta vie et tout ça. Il est là, en train de prendre un café en salle de repos…

_ Attends tu veux dire qu'il est là, tout de suite, là, maintenant ?

_ Evidemment, s'exaspéra Franchard. Bon alors, tu viens ?

Yann ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que son ami se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

_ Tu comptes rester le cul sur ta chaise ? Parce que je te préviens tout de suite que ça risque pas de t'avancer à grand-chose…

_ J'en sais rien Louis…je veux dire, il ne veut certainement pas avoir affaire à moi et…

_ Si vraiment il ne voulait pas te voir, il serait pas ici aujourd'hui.

_ Tu comprends pas…

_ Evidemment que je comprends. T'as la trouille, Yann. Une putain de trouille qui te paralyse et qui t'empêche de te comporter comme un vrai mec !

_ Quoi ?! Nan…

_ Pas de ça avec moi ! Je te signale qu'on est tous passé par là au moins une fois ! Alors maintenant t'arrêtes de faire ta mijaurée et tu redeviens le dragueur invétéré qu'on connaît tous…

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire…

_ Je te dis pas de faire le goujat ! Juste d'utiliser tes couilles et de prendre ton courage à deux mains. Il suffit de pas grand-chose pour que Kévin retombe dans tes bras !

_ Je me demande bien ce que tu en sais…

_ Outre le fait qu'il est venu jusqu'ici aujourd'hui alors qu'il y a trois jours il juré grand dieu qu'il n'y remettrait jamais les pieds ? C'est évident qu'il est encore complètement dingue de toi et qu'il ne sait plus trop où il en ait…

_ Alors quoi ? Tu veux que je lui force la main ? Ça va mal finir et tu le sais très bien !

_ Mais non, pas lui forcer la main. Juste faire pencher la balance en ta faveur. Ecoute il me l'a dit OK ? Qu'il ne voulait pas venir te voir parce qu'il avait peur de se laisser prendre dans tes filets. Il t'aime toujours et ça lui fout la trouille. Pas que ce soit très étonnant vu comment ça s'est finit entre vous. Mais il ne tient qu'à toi de lui montrer que tu as changé et que tu l'aimes encore…

_ Il t'as vraiment dit qu'il m'aimait ?

_ Oui ! Il me l'a dit. Alors maintenant, conduis-toi en homme et va le voir. Proposes lui un rendez-vous, chantes lui une chanson, agenouilles-toi sur le sol et supplies le de te reprendre. J'en ai rien à faire. Mais fais quelque chose au lieu de te morfondre dans ce siège en laissant passer la seule chance qu'il te donne de le reconquérir…

Yann regarda son ami sans vraiment le voir.

Franchard n'avait peut-être pas totalement tort. Et il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre…

Décidé à suivre les conseils exceptionnellement bons de son ami, Yann finit par se lever. Il sortit de son bureau, Franchard sur les talons qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir débité tant de mièvreries en si peu de temps, et se dirigea vers la cafétéria.

Il y était presque arrivé quand une voix qu'il connaissait bien lui arriva aux oreilles : Kévin. Sa voix grave, masculine, qui le mit dans tous ses états en une seconde de temps.

Il se souvenait de cette voix, de la moindre de ses intonations. Il se rappelait des exclamations de joie, de ses chuchotis d'excitation, ses soupirs de plaisir, ses souffles de douleur, ses murmures de détresse, ses frémissements emplis de larmes, ses cris de colères…

Il se souvenait de tout. Et il ne réalisait que maintenant à quel point cette voix lui avait manquée…

Yann prit une grande inspiration. Et il franchit la porte.

.

.

Kévin se laissa emporter dans la conversation avec une étonnante facilité. C'était étrange de retrouver ses amis après six de séparation et de se sentir à l'aise. Pour un peu il aurait cru qu'ils ne s'étaient quittés que la veille après une journée de travail comme les autres.

Lyes et Alex se vannaient toujours de la même façon. Les réflexions loufoques de Christophe étaient toujours aussi hilarantes. Duval lançait un quelconque commentaire sarcastique de temps à autres et Amy veillait sur ce petit monde calmement, le couvrant de son regard tendre et quasi maternelle.

Absorbé par ce spectacle de franche camaraderie il ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'arrivée de Yann.

Il fallut qu'Amy attire son attention pour qu'il le remarque enfin.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et c'est une pluie de sensations qui s'abattit sur le militaire :

Joie : il était heureux de le revoir, Yann lui avait vraiment manqué.

Colère : il n'avait pas oublié que Yann l'avait abandonné alors qu'il était blessé et son appartement sens dessus dessous.

Désir : ce mec avait un corps et des yeux qui lui faisaient tourner la tête.

Peur : et maintenant il se passait quoi ?

Amour : il aimait Yann à en crever.

Il n'entendait plus Alex déblatérer au sujet d'il ne savait plus trop quelle voiture, ni Lyes se moquer de son ami et Christophe se marrer comme une baleine face à leurs pitreries.

Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Yann.

Yann qui le dévorait des yeux.

Yann qui se mordait la lèvre visiblement partagé entre l'envie de le rejoindre et celle de se sauver en courant.

Yann qui fermait les yeux pour se donner du courage.

Yann qui se décidait à s'approcher.

Yann qui ouvrait la bouche pour parler :

_ Kévin…

..

..

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

..

..

Chapitre 4: Seconde chance

..

..

Kévin referma la porte de son appartement, soulagé de retrouver enfin son chez soi rien qu'à lui. Cet après-midi, et la soirée qui avait suivi, avait été…épique. Et fatigante pour ses pauvres nerfs aussi.

Il retira se veste d'un simple mouvement d'épaule avant de la balancer négligemment sur le bar de la cuisine. Il n'était pas d'humeur à prendre soin de ses affaires. Il partit s'écrouler sur le canapé du salon et fit un dernier effort pour retirer ses rangers. Ses pieds l'en remercieraient probablement le lendemain même s'il n'aspirait pour le moment qu'à dormir.

Il avait assez réfléchit en quelques heures pour les dix prochaines années au moins.

Mais il ne regrettait pas. Ça lui avait un bien fou de retrouver ses anciens collègues. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de parler pendant des heures. Alex et Amy les avaient tous invités chez eux et ils avaient retrouvé avec une facilité presque déconcertante la dynamique de groupe qui les animait quelques années plus tôt.

Non vraiment Kévin ne regrettait rien. Même si Amy s'était bien foutue de lui ! Et dire qu'elle avait réussi à embarquer Franchard dans son délire. Il avait encore du mal à le croire. S'il n'avait pas été aussi concerné par la situation il aurait pu la trouver hilarante. De la même façon qu'Alex qui n'avait pas cessé de la charrier une fois qu'il était enfin sorti du bureau de Yann.

Il sourit en repensant à ce qui s'était passé dans ce bureau. Et c'est avec ce même sourire qu'il sentit le sommeil le gagner.

_Flashback_

__ Kévin… Salut._

_Le militaire se retint de faire le moindre commentaire. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre et dans le doute il préférait encore s'abstenir au risque de prononcer une malheureuse parole._

__ Salut, se contenta-t-il de répondre._

_Amy lui donna un léger coup de coude. Il se tourna vers elle et se sentit rougir alors qu'elle lui faisait les gros yeux. _

_Quoi ? Il aurait bien voulu la voir elle dans une situation pareille._

__ Yann ? appela la jeune femme en voyant bien qu'aucun des deux garçon se décidaient à faire bouger les choses. Et si tu emmenais Kévin dans ton bureau ? Je suis sûr que vous avez énormément de choses à vous dire. Et du temps à rattraper._

__ Euh ouais, finit par acquiescer le commissaire. Kévin, est-ce que tu…_

__ Allons-y, souffla le militaire qui se sentait assez gêné de rester là à ne pas savoir quoi faire devant tout le monde._

_Il suivit Yann à travers les couloirs sans qu'ils échangent une seule parole._

_Ils atteignirent le bureau de Yann. _

_Kévin resta au milieu de la pièce, se triturant le cerveau pour savoir de quelle façon ils pourraient bien aborder les hostilités. Yann n'arrangeait pas les choses à le fixer comme il le faisait. Honnêtement, comment était-il sensé de concentrer s'il n'arrêtait pas de la bouffer du regard comme ça ?! _

_C'était pas juste !_

_Yann de son côté se __remplissait __les yeux de son homme sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il le contemplait, à la recherche du moindre petit changement. Il voulait tout voir, tout réapprendre._

_Les traits de son visage, presque identiques à ceux qu'il connaissait, peut-être un peu plus dur, marqué par les années._

_Son corps, toujours aussi beau. Encore plus même que dans ses souvenirs. _

_Sa posture, plus sûre et imposante que celle dont il se rappelait._

_Et ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus, visiblement __troublés __par la situation. Un peu perdus. Mais aussi beaucoup plus tranchants et __inquisiteurs__. Il y avait encore de la douceur dans ses yeux, mais plus seulement. Yann avait quitté un jeune homme encore hésitant et parfois incertain de ses propres capacités. Il retrouvait un homme sûr de lui, un meneur et un homme de terrain._

_Et dieu seul savait que cette idée lui faisait de l'effet. Imaginer Kévin dans son rôle de chef militaire lui donnait des frissons. Et la tenue de son ancien compagnon n'était pas pour l'aider à museler son imagination._

_Respirant un bon coup il parvint quand même à reprendre un minimum le contrôle de son esprit pour entamer la conversation. S'il restait comme ça plus longtemps il était sûr que Kévin allait finir par le prendre pour un dingue._

__ J'ai pensé que…_

__ Alors comment…_

_Ils avaient parlés en même temps. Quoi de plus embarrassant ?! A croire qu'un dieu quelconque prenait un malin plaisir à leur rendre la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était._

__ Toi d'abord, accorda Yann._

__ Ok… euh j'aurais aimé savoir à propos de l'enquête…_

_Yann fronça les sourcils : une enquête ? Quelle enquête ? A propos de quoi ? De quoi Kévin lui parlait encore ?_

__ L'enquête ? _

_Kévin le regarda comme s'il avait deux têtes, des branchies et des pattes palmées. Le commissaire chercha dans sa mémoire avant qu'une ampoule ne vienne finalement illuminer le grenier poussiéreux qui lui servait de cerveau aujourd'hui :_

__ Oh ! Cette enquête, au sujet du mec qui s'est fait tabasser c'est ça ?_

__ Voilà, c'est ça ! se moqua un peu Kévin en voyant à quel point Yann se trouvait à côté de la plaque._

_Le dit Yann lui jeta un regard courroucé avant de reprendre son sérieux._

__ De ce que j'en sais, ça suis son court. J'ai demandé à Franchard de mettre les bouchées doubles sur cette affaire. J'imagine que tu te doutes du pourquoi…_

__ Ouais, sans problème._

_Kévin se souvenait encore très clairement de l'état dans lequel lui était revenu Yann après sa rencontre avec ces deux abrutis d'homophobes._

_Tout comme il se rappelait la façon dont Yann l'avait laissé tomber après ça._

__ Et ce Morin, il va comment ? repris le commissaire tout en cherchant vainement une façon d'orienter la conversation vers un sujet plus importante de son point de __vue__, à savoir la façon dont il allait bien pouvoir proposer un rancart à l'homme de sa vie sans le faire fuir en courant._

__ Bien. Il a vu pire qu'un petit passage à tabac par un mec à côté de ses pompes. Il n'est pas dans l'armée depuis très longtemps mais il a déjà pas mal morflé quand même…_

__ J'imagine, accorda Yann en ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille._

_Oui, il savait que ce n'était pas bien, pas du tout même. Mais il devait absolument trouver un moyen d'inviter Kévin à ce qu'ils se revoient… et ce n'était pas en continuant de parler de la vie d'un mec qui lui était complétement inconnu qu'il allait y arriver._

__ Et d'après ce que je sais, sa petite mésaventure ne __l'a __pas __poussé __à rompre avec son copain… Pas comme certain._

_Ok c'était petit, Kévin le reconnaissait il aurait pu s'abstenir de ce genre de réflexions qui ne les mèneraient __nul __part de tout façon. Mais c'était sorti tout seul et c'était une blessure qui n'avait jamais vraiment cicatrisée. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait bien voulu faire croire._

__ Ouais, commença Yann visiblement mal à l'aise et blessé. Je pensais m'être déjà excusé pour ça…_

__ Pas vraiment en fait… T'as avoué t'être comporté comme un salaud mais c'est pas vraiment des excuses._

__ C'était il y a plus de six ans, tu crois pas qu'il y a prescription depuis le temps ?_

_Yann n'aimait pas repenser à ce moment de sa vie. A l'époque il se sentait coincé et perdu. Il se souvenait de sa peur d'être catalogué comme une tapette s'il s'affichait avec Kévin et de son désir de rendre son compagnon heureux et de passer tout son temps avec lui. Pas particulièrement facile à gérer comme état d'esprit…_

__ Si c'est ce que tu penses je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que je m'en aille…_

__ Quoi ?! Non, s'exclama Yann en rattrapant son ancien compagnon par le bras._

_Ils se fixèrent un instant, essayant de percer les secrets du regard en face du leur._

_C'est Yann qui finit par céder en premier. Il souffla un coup pour se donner du courage._

__ Ecoutes, je suis désolé Ok ? Désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire quand on était ensemble. Je me suis comporté comme un crétin avec toi un nombre incalculable de fois. Et je m'en veux de t'avoir fait du mal. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais._

_Kévin porta son regard sur la main de Yann qui avait glissé le long de son bras jusqu'à venir emprisonner ses doigts entre les siens. Il prit une profonde inspiration en essayant de contrôler les frissons que ce simple toucher lui donnait. Il y avait tellement longtemps que Yann ne l'avait pas touché. Et c'était tellement bon. Ca l'était beaucoup trop._

_Il prit son courage à deux mains et trouva la force de lâcher celle de Yann. Le commissaire le laissa faire malgré sa déception. _

__ Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu me faire souffrir. Si ça avait été le cas je ne serais jamais sorti avec toi, sans même parler du mariage. Mais ça n'empêche…_

__ Oui, je comprends, admis Yann en se tournant pour s'éloigner un peu, histoire de reprendre ses esprits. Être si __près __de Kévin sans pourvoir le toucher lui engourdissait un peu l'esprit. Il valait mieux qu'il prenne ses distances s'il voulait avoir une conversation cohérente. _

__ J'ai fait de grosses conneries te concernant, reprit-il. Et je ne sais pas si tu arriveras un jour à me __pardonner __pour ce que je t'ai fait. Surtout vers la fin. Je veux dire, je me suis comporté comme le plus grand des imbéciles. Tu avais besoin de __moi __et je t'ai tourné le dos sans hésitation, simplement parce que ce que tu disais ne me plaisait pas…_

__ C'est pas comme si on était encore ensemble à l'époque, rétorqua Kévin._

_C'était à son tour de se sentir gêné. Lui non plus n'aimait pas particulièrement se souvenir de ce moment de sa vie où Yann l'avait complètement laissé tomber._

__ Peu importe ! s'exclama le commissaire qui avait besoin de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur._

_Maintenant qu'il avait __commencé__, il comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout :_

__ Qu'on ait été ensemble, marié ou séparé, c'est pas ça qui compte. Ce qui compte c'est que c'est moi que tu as appelé. Et que peu importe ce qui se passait entre nous à l'époque, j'aurais dû prendre soin de toi, t'emmener à l'hôpital et t'aider à ranger ton appart'. Parce que tu me le demandais et que tu en avais besoin._

__ C'est du passé de toute façon alors…_

_Kévin avait du mal à l'avouer mais les paroles de Yann le soulageaient quand même : pendant longtemps il s'était demandé si ce n'était pas lui qui était en tort à ce moment. S'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre. Même si sur le moment Yann était le seul qu'il avait eu envie de voir._

__ Peut-être que c'est du passé, mais c'est important de remettre les choses au clair avant que…_

_Il se coupa, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire après ça._

__ Avant que quoi ? l'encouragea Kévin qui sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure._

__ Tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment du genre subtil._

__ Ouais, les préliminaires c'est pas vraiment ton truc, je me souviens._

_Yann sourit en se rappelant leur tout premier baiser et les quelques mots qu'ils s'étaient échangé juste avant ça. Tout était tellement simple à ce moment-là._

__ Je ne veux pas te mentir, reprit-il. Tu me plais Kévin. Ca a toujours été le cas, depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Tu me plais vraiment beaucoup. Et malgré tout ce que j'ai bien pu faire comme connerie j'ai adoré tous les moments qu'on a passé ensemble. Alors même si je sais que y'a peu de chance que tu acceptes, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse se revoir. _

__ Un rencard tu veux dire ?_

__ C'est ça. Un rencard. Rien que toi et moi, comme au tout début. _

_Kévin hésita avant de répondre. Il en avait envie, vraiment envie. Se retrouver avec Yann pour une sortie en amoureux, c'était tout ce à quoi son cœur aspirait. Mais il avait aussi peur de ce dans quoi il s'embarquerait s'il acceptait. Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions de se laisser aller et de saisir sa chance d'être heureux avec l'homme qu'il aimait, il se rendait compte que c'était loin d'être aussi facile qu'il y paraissait. Surtout maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant le fait accomplis._

__ Je ne sais pas. C'est… enfin je veux dire, on a vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois. On s'en est mordue les doigts tous les deux et j'ai finis dans un état déplorable…_

__ Ce sera différent, cette fois, assura Yann qui voyait déjà ses __maigres __espoirs se réduire à néant._

__ Pourquoi ? demanda Kévin. Pourquoi ça serait différent ? Qu'est__-__ce qu'il y a de différent entre aujourd'hui et il y a six ans ?_

__ Moi ! Je suis différent. J'ai changé. Demandes à tout le monde ici, ils te le __diront __! Je n'ai plus peur de ce que je suis. Pas comme avant. Je ne __dis __pas que je suis devenu fleur __bleue __et que je t'offrirais des fleurs tous les jours mais j'ai vraiment changé. Ton départ m'a fait comprendre pas mal de choses. Y compris que je devais arrêter de jouer au con et me rendre compte de la chance que j'avais d'avoir rencontré l'homme de ma vie…_

_Kévin vissa son regard au sien. Jamais Yann ne lui avait dit ce genre de chose. Il lui avait dit d'une centaine de façon qu'il le désirait, qu'il le voulait dans son lit… Mais jamais ça. Jamais de sentiments aussi clairement exprimés._

__ Je ne sais pas Yann…_

_Et c'était vrai. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire._

_Comprenant son indécision, Yann se décida à jouer le tout pour le tout. En espérant que ça serait suffisant. _

__ Je ne te demande qu'une soirée ok ? Rien de plus, juste un moment tous les deux. Je veux te prouver que j'ai vraiment changé et que je ne referais plus les mêmes conneries. Et je veux faire les choses bien cette fois. On prendra notre temps et si à un moment où un autre tu décides que ça doit s'arrêter alors ce sera ok. Je ne discuterais même pas avec toi. Cette fois c'est à toi de décider où et quand…_

_Comment pouvait-il résister à ça ? Ce regard presque suppliant, cette moue absolument adorable qui lui donnait envie d'embrasser ces lèvres jusqu'à __l'asphyxie__. Il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir y résister ! Alors forcément…_

__ …Une soirée alors…_

_Fin flashback_

Dans son sommeil, le sourire de Kévin s'agrandit encore.

Il avait fait le bon choix.

..

..

_ Amy ? Je peux te parler ?

La jeune femme releva les yeux du dossier qu'elle lisait :

_ Yann ! Vas-y, entres. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

Il était plutôt rare que le commissaire se déplace jusqu'ici pour lui parler.

Yann entra dans le bureau du lieutenant et referma la porte derrière lui. Il hésita une seconde avant de venir s'assoir devant le bureau. Amy le regarda faire avec un sourire. L'homme n'était pas du genre à prendre des gants et elle trouvait amusant de le voir aussi gêné, presque embarrassé même.

_ Allez, craches le morceau commissaire. Dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin.

_ Ok… J'imagine que Kévin t'as mis au courant de notre rendez-vous.

_ Evidement qu'il l'a fait. Le pauvre chou était à mi-chemin entre l'extase la plus complète et la crise de panique. S'il y a une chose dont tu peux te vanter c'est bien de lui faire perdre complètement les pédales. J'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais et que tu ne feras rien qui puisse le faire souffrir encore. Dans le cas contraire tu risques d'avoir de sérieux problèmes. Et pas seulement avec moi…

_ Arrêtes de jouer à la mère poule surprotectrice. Tu sais très bien ce que Kévin représente pour moi. Hors de question de foirer les choses cette fois.

_ Je sais, sourit la jeune femme. Mais laisses moi savourer ce moment, c'est pas tous les jours que je peux menacer mon supérieur des pire horreurs sans risquer une mise à pied…

_ Comme si tu te retenais d'habitude, se moqua Yann.

Elle était loin d'avoir sa langue dans sa poche, et si elle savait faire preuve de diplomatie elle n'hésitait pas non plus à dire ce qu'elle pensait.

_ Je voudrais savoir ce que tu me conseil de faire, reprit le commissaire. Je veux dire j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en mains et d'offrir à Kévin une raison valable de se risquer à reprendre une relation sérieuse avec moi. Il a accepté de me revoir…

_ Ce qui est déjà un sacré miracle, commenta Amy.

Yann lui jeta un regard noir avant de reprendre.

_ …et j'aimerais savoir ce que tu me conseil de faire pour que ça continu comme ça.

_ Pour votre premier rendez-vous tu veux dire ?

_ Exactement.

_ Et tu me demandes, à moi jeune fille hétéro parfaitement heureuse en ménage avec un homme se montrant régulièrement dix fois moins mature que ma fille de treize ans, de te donner des tuyaux pour que toi, homo refoulé pendant près de vingt ans qui se décide à ouvrir les yeux pour s'assumer et qui a réussi à faire foirer un mariage qui avait tout pour réussir, tu arrives à reconquérir Kévin ton ex-époux que tu n'as jamais cessé d'aimer ?

_ C'est à peu près ça, sourit Yann.

Oui, leur situation était compliquée. Et alors ? La vie était de toute façon compliquée à la base. Un peu plus ou un peu moins qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer ?

_ Bien je suis exactement la personne qu'il te faut. C'est l'évidence même.

_ Ne te fais pas prier. Tu es la meilleure amie de Kévin, tu le connais bien.

_ Et alors ? Toi aussi tu le connais. Et mieux que moi j'espère. Vous avez vécu ensemble, vous vous êtes mariés. Tu en sais bien plus sur lui que n'importe qui d'autre excepté sa mère. Qui n'est d'ailleurs plus de ce monde…

_ Ouais je sais…

Franchard l'avait mis au courant de l'histoire et il s'était senti mal de ne pas avoir été au côté de Kévin pour le soutenir. Le jeune homme avait dû traverser cette épreuve tout seul. Alors qu'il aimait tellement sa mère, il avait tant sacrifié pour elle, pour qu'elle ait la meilleure des vies.

Yann se souvenait encore de leur rencontre mémorable : lui pointant son arme sur la mère de Kévin, au milieu de la nuit et dans le lit de son compagnon. Tu parles d'une réussite. Rien que d'y repenser il se sentait mourir de honte…

_ Là où je veux en venir c'est qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisses savoir ce qu'attend Kévin.

_ Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Toi et moi connaissons Kévin de deux façons différentes. Je suis peut-être l'homme avec qui il s'est marié mais toi tu es la femme qui l'a plus d'une fois écouté et consolé. Il t'a confié des choses qu'il ne m'a jamais dites. C'est de ça dont j'ai besoin. D'un regard neuf, de quelqu'un qui le comprenne et qui l'aime mais qui ne soit pas complètement aveuglé par le stress et la peur de ne pas lui plaire…

_ Toi ? Stressé par un rencard ? C'est nouveau tiens !

_ C'est pas nouveau, contredit le commissaire. C'est juste l'effet qu'il m'a toujours fait. Même si j'ai du mal à me l'avouer…

_ Ok…

_ Ok ?

_ Oui ok. Je vais t'aider. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre de toute manière ? Mais tu m'en devras une…

_ Quoi ?! Du chantage ?

_ Pas du chantage, je dirais plutôt un juste retour des choses.

_ Mouais… Ça marche mais t'as intérêt à avoir des trucs intelligents à dire.

_ Tu parles à une femme là, pas à un homme des cavernes de base sans cervelle. Alors dis-moi, à quoi as-tu pensé jusqu'à maintenant.

_ J'ai promis à Kévin qu'on irait doucement et que ce serait à lui de mener le jeu. Donc j'ai pensé qu'un dîner ça serait pas trop mal pour commencer. Histoire que l'on puisse discuter, réapprendre à faire connaissance. Enfin tu vois.

_ Je vois très bien. Et je suis impressionnée. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être aussi bête qu'il y parait…

_ Hé !

_ Pour ce qui est de ce repas, continua la jeune femme sans faire grand cas de la mine vexée du commissaire. Il est évident que ça ne se fera pas chez toi. Ça serait trop intime pour un premier rendez-vous…

_ Et c'est pas avec mes talents de cuisinier que j'arriverais à l'impressionner.

_ Je me demande ce que Kévin a bien pu te trouver à la base. T'es grognon à longueur de journée, pas fichu de te montrer subtil pour deux sous, rancunier comme une huitre qu'on aurait arraché à son rocher et en plus t'es même pas capable de cuisiner. Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon aussi génial que Kévin a bien pu penser en s'acoquinant d'un incapable pareil ? fit mine de se demander Amy le plus sérieusement du monde.

_ Et toi t'es une vraie peste, rétorqua Yann.

Il devinait que ces quelques piques étaient un moyen pour la jeune femme de se venger et de lui faire payer le comportement odieux qu'il avait eu avec Kévin des années plus tôt.

Lui qui pensait qu'elle avait fini pas totalement effacer l'ardoise… La vengeance d'une femme est la pire de toutes. Parce qu'elle peut vous rattraper même après des décennies. Voilà pourquoi il était homo. Pas que les hommes soient moins compliqués. Nan, suffisait qu'il se regarde dans une glace pour comprendre à quel point un homme pouvait se montrer déconcertant et prise de tête.

Mais au moins, eux ils n'étaient pas aussi vicieux. Plus du genre à jouer franc jeux, quitte à se montrer parfois un peu con. Moins imprévisibles, voilà, c'était le mot qu'il cherchait. Avec une femme il fallait s'attendre à tout. Les hommes ont bien moins d'imagination qu'elles.

_ Je suis une peste mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on m'aime ! Et en ce qui concerne ton dîner il faut que tu réfléchisses bien au genre d'endroit où tu veux l'emmener. Les formes sont aussi importantes que le fond pour un premier rendez-vous.

_ Pourquoi pas un grand restaurant ? Un endroit qui lui montre à quel point il est important pour moi…

_ Connaissant Kévin, je doute qu'il prête de l'attention au prix que te coutera ce dîner. Je dirais même qu'il risque de mal le prendre. Connaissant votre histoire il va plutôt s'imaginer que tu essais de l'acheter ou quelque chose du genre. Et puis un grand restaurant n'est pas franchement le genre d'endroit idéal pour passer un moment tranquille à deux. Il faudra que vous fassiez attention à la manière dont vous vous comporterez et tout ça…

_Eh ! Je suis capable de me tenir à table, je te signale.

_ Je sais, s'exaspéra Amy. Ce que je dis c'est que ni toi ni Kévin n'êtes habitués à des endroits pareils. Il est plus que probable que Kévin s'y sente mal à l'aise et que ça le rende nerveux. Et crois-moi la dernière chose dont tu as besoin c'est qu'il se braque.

_ Donc la forme n'est pas si importante.

_ Au contraire. L'endroit où tu vas l'emmener doit être très particulier. Ça doit être un endroit où il se sent bien. Tu vois, le genre d'endroit qui lui prouve que tu le connais. Peut-être qui aurait une signification particulière pour tous les deux, dans lequel vous auriez des souvenirs…

_ Des souvenirs…

Yann se plongea dans ses pensées, à la recherche d'un tel endroit. Un endroit qui représenterait quelque chose d'important pour eux…

_ Je crois… je crois que j'ai ce qu'il faut.

_ Ah ! Et j'ai le droit de savoir ?

_ Absolument pas, répliqua le commissaire. Mais je te remercie pour tes conseils. Et j'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais. Parce que si ça foire, je t'en tiendrais pour personnellement responsable.

_ Je te signale que c'est toi qui es venu me chercher ! s'insurgea la jeune femme. Et mes conseils sauverons ta peau, sois en sûr. Si tu es trop bête pour réussir ton coup tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. C'est une chance qui ne se représentera pas, j'espère que tu en as bien conscience. Tu t'en ai bien sorti jusque-là et Kévin est toujours aussi dingue de toi, alors il faut que tout soit parfait maintenant.

_ Ouais je sais que ce sera la seule occasion que j'aurais de pouvoir le récupérer. Et je compte bien le faire… Tu te rends compte ? Si ce pauvre gars ne s'était pas fait tabassé, je n'aurais peut-être jamais su où était Kévin…

_ Peut-être. Mais n'oublie pas non plus que c'est Kévin lui-même qui nous l'a envoyé. Il savait que tôt ou tard vous seriez amenés à vous rencontrer s'il le faisait. Ça veut bien dire que quelque part il avait envie de te revoir.

_ Tu as peut-être raison… Et en ce qui concerne l'enquête justement, tu sais s'il y a du nouveau ?

_ Alex m'a dit qu'ils avaient peut-être quelque chose. Apparemment ils ont requestionné Morin et ils ont découvert qu'une des femmes de l'unité lui a fait des avances, qu'il a bien évidement décliné. Elle se serait montrée assez dépitée en apprenant pourquoi il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle.

_ Pourtant Morin nous a bien dit que qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Qu'il n'ait pas vu son visage je peux le comprendre mais de là à se tromper sur le sexe, c'est un peu gros.

_ Exact. Et Morin maintient que son agresseur était un homme. Tout comme il est persuadé que la jeune femme en question ne serait jamais capable de faire du mal à quelqu'un de cette façon.

_ Mais il n'est pas exclu qu'elle ait parlé de ses déboires amoureux à quelqu'un de son entourage, devina Yann.

_ C'est ce que crois Louis. Ils ont convoqué la fille pour en savoir plus. On verra bien ce que ça donne.

_ Espérons que ça donne quelque chose.

_ Oui, espérons. Et en parlant d'espoir. Quand doit avoir lieu ton rendez-vous avec Kévin ?

_ Après-demain soir, répondit-il en se levant. Et si je veux avoir cette soirée de libre il serait temps que je me remette au boulot. Tu sais je croyais vraiment qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que d'écrire le rapport d'une enquête. Mais en fait si : c'est dix fois pire de devoir en lire un. Et je ne compte même plus le nombre d'entre eux qui recouvre mon bureau…

_ Arrêtes de te plaindre ! On n'entre pas dans la police pour se dorer la pilule au soleil mais pour moisir au fond d'un bureau casseau sans fenêtre ni air conditionner.

_ Très jolie phrase. Ça vient d'où ?

_ C'est ce que mon père avait l'habitude de dire.

_ Un brillant homme, remarqua Yann en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il allait passer la porte quand Amy le rappela :

_ Dis, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'aide pour t'habiller ?

_ M'habiller ? Nan désolé je sais encore comment enfiler mon pantalon pourquoi ?

_ Sois pas plus bête que tu parais. Je parlais de ton rendez-vous. T'as besoin d'aide pour savoir ce que tu vas mettre.

_ Désolé lieutenant mais en ce qui concerne les fringues je m'en sortirais tout seul. De nous deux c'est encore moi qui sais le mieux comment draguer un mec. Et je sais comment faire tourner la tête de Kévin à ce niveau-là, t'inquiètes pas…

Kévin lui était tombé dans les bras dès leur toute première rencontre. Et il n'avait presque rien eut besoin de faire à l'époque. Attendez un peu qu'il se mette sur son trente et un, son ancien compagnon n'avait aucune chance de lui résister.

Restez plus qu'à…

..

..

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

..

..

Chapitre 5: Un rendez-vous pas comme les autres

..

..

Yann avait pris énormément de soin à se préparer. Malgré ce qu'il avait pensé sur le coup, ça n'avait pas été simple de se décider sur la tenue à mettre. Il voulait épater Kévin, le rendre complètement gaga et fou de désir pour lui. Pour autant il ne voulait pas non plus en faire trop et braquer son ancien compagnon comme le lui avait déconseillé Amy.

Il s'était changé un nombre incalculable de fois, avait foutu un bordel quasi cataclysmique dans son armoire, étalé nombre de vêtements sur le sol. En contemplant l'espace dévasté qu'était devenue sa chambre il avait halluciné. Pour un peu il se serait confondu avec une fille se préparant pour le tout premier rendez-vous de sa vie.

Cette idée l'avait crispé au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui tout ça. C'était le stress qui parlait et il se sentait nul de s'être laissé aller comme ça. Il voulait impressionner Kévin, ok. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus se transformer en midinette émotive.

Il était commissaire, merde à la fin ! Il avait mis sous les verrous plus d'ordures que bon nombre de gens ne verraient jamais. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main et surtout, surtout qu'il reste lui-même. Bon le meilleur de lui-même...

Et à partir de ce moment tout alla beaucoup plus vite. En quinze minutes top chrono il était habillé de la pointe des orteils jusqu'en haut du col. Et heureusement, parce qu'à force d'indécision il était presque en retard. Il était censé passer prendre Kévin à dix-neuf heures et s'il ne partait pas maintenant il n'arriverait jamais à temps. Et ce n'était définitivement pas le jour pour arriver en retard.

.

.

Comme prévu Yann retrouva Kévin à l'entrée de la base militaire.

Kévin sourit en le voyant arriver. Au moins son ancien amant ne lui avait pas posé de lapin. Et lui-même ne s'était pas dégonflé, même s'il n'était pas passé bien loin de la faire. Il avait résisté à la tentation, uniquement grâce à son orgueil de militaire. La fuite c'était bon pour les petites filles et les imbécils. Il se targuait de n'être ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il observa Yann sortir de la voiture et le rejoindre sur le trottoir.

_ Salut…

Visiblement mal à l'aise le commissaire resta planté devant lui à ne pas trop savoir quoi faire. Kévin le vit jeter un coup d'œil vers la base. Il suivit son regard et comprit rapidement d'où venait le problème. Une bonne partie de son unité était encore là, à les observer. Ou plutôt à l'observer, lui. Forcément, il aurait dû le prévoir. Il les avait libéré une demi-heure plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumé et annulé l'épreuve de survit prévue pour cette nuit. Plus exactement il l'avait repoussé au lendemain soir, sans aucune explication.

Les spéculations entre ses hommes avaient dû aller bon train. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient presque tous attendu de voir ce qu'il allait faire de sa soirée. Et maintenant Yann passait le prendre en voiture pour l'emmener dîné. Si avec ça ils n'avaient pas tous comprit, il ne pouvait plus rien pour eux. Mais à en juger par les sourires canailles de la majorité d'entre eux il savait qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas dupes.

Il reporta son regard sur Yann, toujours aussi mal à l'aise, et se sentit soudain d'humeur très joueuse. Lui non plus n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'à partir du moment où il avait accepté cette soirée il était déjà foutu. Que cela prenne un mois ou un an il retomberait obligatoirement entre les pattes de celui qui avait été son époux. Toutes ses estimations allaient dans ce sens. Il espérait simplement pouvoir le cacher à Yann le plus longtemps possible. Il ne voulait pas lui rendre la tâche trop facile non plus.

Sachant qu'il pouvait bien faire tout ce qu'il voulait le résultat serait le même, il n'y avait rien de mal à s'amuser un peu. Et il allait commencer tout de suite.

Le plus naturellement du monde il s'approcha de Yann. Il s'approcha tant qu'ils finirent par se frôler presque. Il le saisit par la nuque et l'attira vers lui. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Un baiser tout simple qui aurait pu paraître aux yeux du monde parfaitement innocent. Pourtant Yann se sentit frémir des pieds à la tête. Kévin et lui ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis des siècles, lui semblait-il. Cette main sur sa nuque, ferme et douce à la fois, qui ne lui laissaient aucun moyen de se soustraire à l'étreinte. Ces lèvres, ces merveilleuses lèvres qu'il avait tant rêvé de sentir à nouveau sur sa peau. Elles étaient un peu humides et Yann se sentit assaillit d'images toutes plus indécentes les unes que les autres. Il tressaillit en sentant la langue râpeuse de son amour effleurer sa joue.

Le sale petit con ! S'il continuait comme ça il allait finir par lui sauter dessus, et pas pour de faux.

Et puis à quoi il jouait là ?! Avec tout le monde qui les regardait. Il ne croyait tout de même pas qu'ils passeraient inaperçus quand même. Il voulait se faire foutre à la porte ou quoi ? Ou se faire éclater la tête sur du béton au choix, comme c'était arrivé à Morin.

Finalement Kévin le relâcha, à son grand soulagement. Et ça n'avait rien avoir avec le fait de s'afficher. Il avait fait un gros travail sur lui-même ces dernières années et il ne se cachait plus d'être gay. Il se sentait prêt à tenir la main de Kévin au milieu d'une foule sans se sentir gêné, sans avoir honte. Mais il ne se voilait pas la face et savait qu'il ne faisait pas bon de se vanter de son homosexualité dans l'armée. Pour le bien de Kévin il préférait s'abstenir de ce genre de représentation publique devant tout un bataillon encore en uniforme.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire part de son avis que des cris résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Les militaires qui les observaient une seconde plus tôt s'étaient mis à siffler et crier des encouragements à leur major. Pour un peu on aurait pu les prendre pour des gamins.

L'homme en faction à l'entrée de la base sourit, partagé entre gêne et exaspération amusée.

Yann vit Kévin se retourner en riant pour faire signe à ses hommes avant de se tourner vers lui de nouveau.

_ On y va ? questionna-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

_ Oui ! Oui, bien sûr… allons-y, se reprit le commissaire en ouvrant la portière pour que son compagnon puisse monter en voiture.

Ce simple geste amena une nouvelle vague de cris excités. Kévin secoua la tête, aussi exaspéré que positivement amusé du comportement des membres de son unité.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Kévin ne demanda même pas quelle était leur destination. Il se contentait de regarder le paysage parfois et de détailler Yann du regard, souvent. Il cherchait à voir toutes les petites choses qui avaient changé chez lui. La dernière fois il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de le regarder. Il était trop sur les nerfs pour ça. Il appréhendait trop le rencontre pour en profiter.

Alors que là…

Il pouvait l'observer à sa guise alors qu'il se concentrait sur la route. Peut-être même que Yann se concentrait un peu trop. Surement un moyen pour lui d'échapper au silence qui devait lui peser. Peu importait pour Kévin, il se délectait de pouvoir l'examiner à sa guise. Ses cheveux un peu plus longs, ses yeux toujours aussi profonds, ses mains, grandes et chaudes, sa peau, il aurait payé cher pour pouvoir la goûter à nouveau, l'embrasser, la dévorer, la sentir.

Mais il devait se retenir. Encore un peu. Pour être sûr.

La dernière fois Yann et lui s'était précipités dans une histoire dont ils ne connaissaient ni les tenants ni les aboutissants. Pour finir les aboutissants s'étaient révélés être catastrophiques et chacun d'eux avaient souffert plus que de raison. Alors même si toutes les cellules de son corps se tendaient vers Yann, même si la plus infime partie de son être ne demandait qu'à se rassasier de cet homme dont il avait été privé trop longtemps, il allait se retenir.

Parce qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'il était fou de lui. Et parce qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir encore une fois.

Il avait mis trop de temps à se reconstruire pour voir tous ses efforts réduits en miettes. Il allait être prudent cette fois.

Il était plus que probable que Yann et lui se remettent ensembles au bout du compte. Mais il tenait quand même à prendre ses précautions.

.

.

Le trajet passa rapidement, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Yann s'était concentré sur la route pendant la grande majorité du temps. Maintenant qu'ils y étaient enfin, à deux doigts d'entamer ce qu'il espérait être le renouveau de leur histoire, il se trouvait aussi démuni qu'un chaton devant un alligator affamé. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, par où commencer la conversation. Et puis le comportement de Kévin, qui semblait souffler tour à tour le chaud et le froid, ne l'aidait pas du tout à se sentir plus à l'aise. Il l'avait presque supplié d'accepter ce rendez-vous et maintenant il se donnait en spectacle devant tout le monde sans le moindre problème.

Le commissaire en perdait son latin, qu'il avait d'ailleurs abandonné en classe de 4ème puisqu'il n'était absolument pas doué pour ça. C'était dire à quel point il se sentait à côté de la plaque.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il stationna son véhicule près du restaurant où il avait réservé une table. Ils allaient enfin sortir de ce ridicule espace confiné d'où la pression ne parvenait pas à s'échapper.

_ Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ? finit par questionner Kévin en sortant à sa suite.

Ils se trouvaient dans un quartier plutôt tranquille de Paris, loin des endroits touristiques et toujours submergés par la foule. Le genre d'endroit qui vous donne l'impression de vous retrouver dans une bulle de calme au milieu de cette ville en mouvement continuel : une rue pavée, de vieux lampadaires, des petites boutiques serrées les unes contre les autres, un bar d'où s'échappaient quelques éclats de rires et la clameur des habitués tous agglutinés devant un minuscule écran de télévision à vociférer après un quelconque joueur de foot.

L'endroit était vaguement familier à Kévin sans qu'il puisse vraiment dire pourquoi. Il était déjà venu ici mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler quand…

_ Tu le sauras bientôt, répondit Yann en espérant garder le secret le plus longtemps possible. Il ne voulait absolument pas que sa surprise tombe à l'eau. Avec tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour l'organiser !

_ Tu me suis ? proposa-t-il ensuite en indiquant la direction à suivre. C'est par là.

Kévin le rejoignit en souriant, impatient comme un gosse. Pour sûr, la soirée commençait bien.

Ils parcoururent les quelques dizaines de mètres qui les séparaient du restaurant, côte à côte. Assez prêt pour que leurs épaules se frôlent mais sans pour autant chercher d'avantage de contacte. Yann sentait sa main le démanger. Il pouvait sentir celle de Kévin se balancer doucement contre sa hanche et n'avait qu'une seule envie : celle d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Comme avant.

Il s'en abstint pourtant. Son initiative ne serait sans doute par perçue d'un très bon œil. Pas encore en tout cas.

Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose que l'on fait lors d'un premier rendez-vous.

_ Eh… Mais c'est…

Yann sortit de ses pensées et sourit en voyant l'air ahuris de son compagnon : ils étaient arrivés. Et visiblement la surprise faisait son petit effet.

_ Allez viens, entrons, encouragea-t-il en gravissant les quelques marches qui les séparaient de l'entrée.

Il attendit que son compagnon le rejoigne et son sourire s'agrandit encore en voyant à quel point Kévin avait du mal à s'en remettre.

_ Bonjours messieurs, les accueillit l'une des serveuses en souriant chaleureusement. Vous avez réservé ?

_ Bonsoir, répondit Yann en lui offrant un sourire. Et oui, une table pour deux…

_ A quel nom ?

_ Berthier.

_ Exact, c'est la commande spéciale n'est-ce pas ? reprit la jeune fille en souriant plus encore après un coup d'œil jeté sur la liste des réservations. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Yann lui emboita le pas et Kévin suivit en jetant des coups d'œil un peu partout, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas d'endroit.

_ Et voilà ! leur présenta la serveuse. C'est bien la table que vous aviez demandé, n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est parfait, répondit le commissaire en prenant place.

_ Bien, alors je vous laisse vous installer et je reviens dans un instant avec les rafraîchissements…

La jeune femme s'éclipsa, les laissant seuls.

_ Yann c'est…

_ Hum hum, oui c'est exactement ça. Je suis content de voir que tu t'en souviens. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas ça aurait été un peu embarrassant. C'est pas vraiment la cadre idyllique pour ce qu'il s'agit de reconquérir l'homme de sa vie.

_ Evidement que je me souviens, répondit Kévin en essayant de faire abstraction de son cœur qui s'était emballé aux derniers mots de son compagnon. Notre premier rendez-vous…

_ Le tout premier, oui, confirma Yann en souriant.

_ La même table…

_ Tout à fait, c'est exactement le même endroit. J'ai bien demandé à ce que l'on soit servi par le même serveur mais il ne travaille plus ici alors… Et j'ai réussi à convaincre le chef de nous servir les mêmes plats bien que certains d'entre eux ne soient plus à la carte…

_ Yann c'est… je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Pourquoi… Enfin ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mais…

_ Je t'ai promis de bien faire les choses cette fois. Alors je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas mal de tout recommencer, depuis le début. Toi et moi, ici, c'est une deuxième chance.

_ Houa, c'est… Merci, finit par dire Kévin.

L'émotion le prenait à la gorge. Yann avait sacrément dû se creuser la tête pour trouver une idée pareille. Et c'était simplement parfait : une seconde chance.

Son ancien amant n'aurait pas pu faire mieux que ça pour lui prouver à quel point il le voulait de nouveau à ses côtés, sincèrement.

_ Tu me connais non ? Je ne fais jamais rien à moitié.

Voir Kévin aussi affecté par son choix lui avait rendu son assurance habituelle. Visiblement c'était un sans-faute jusqu'à maintenant et il comptait bien que cela continue jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

.

.

_ Alors, dit Yann en reposant son verre, j'aimerais bien savoir… Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être dans l'armée ? Toi, le Dalaï-Lama du commissariat. Je veux dire, pas que ça me dérange, mais je suis très intrigué quand même. Je ne t'imaginais absolument pas finir comme ça.

Kévin sourit, comme il le faisait depuis le début de la soirée. Yann et lui discutaient agréablement depuis une bonne heure au moins et leurs assiettes se vidaient à la vitesse d'un escargot. Ils avaient commencé par parler du commissariat et de ce qu'étaient devenus les amis de Kévin après son départ. Un sujet qui avait au moins eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère une bonne fois pour toute. Les gaffes de ceux qui étaient de simples bleus à l'époque, étaient exactement ce qu'il leur fallait pour retrouver l'ambiance décontractée et chaleureuse qu'ils partageaient quelques années plus tôt.

Et puis l'alcool aidant un peu, les langues avaient finis par se délier.

_ Honnêtement, je n'avais pas prévu d'atterrir là-bas. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas quitté la police pour aller m'engager directement dans l'armée. Mais j'avais besoin de m'occuper sauf qu'à part surfer et mener une enquête, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire de mes dix doigts…

_ Et toi t'as pensé qu'à l'armée ? demanda Yann aussi incrédule qu'amuser. Kévin, ajouta-t-il en le pointant du doigt et en essayant de prendre l'expression la plus sérieuse qui soit, ta logique est digne des plus grands philosophes que la terre ait jamais porté.

_ Je ne suis pas certain de devoir prendre ça comme un compliment…

_ Moi non plus, confirma Yann. Mais sans rire, j'ai été plus que surpris tout à l'heure. Tes hommes sont au courant de tes sombres penchants et ils ne trouvent rien à y redire ?

_ Mes sombres penchants ? T'as de ces expressions ! Et oui ils savent que je suis homo. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi étroit d'esprit qu'on veut bien le penser.

_ Quand même ! Ils t'ont applaudit quoi ! s'exclama Yann qui avait encore du mal à y croire.

_ La logique d'un soldat est très particulière, répondit Kévin. C'est une espèce d'humain unique en son genre. Les personnes qui s'imaginent qu'il faut parler avec eux et que cela suffira à leur faire entendre raison se foutent le doigt dans l'œil ! Avec un soldat, la seule chose qui peut éventuellement fonctionner c'est de cogner.

_ Comme c'est charmant ! s'exclama Yann.

_ Bah il n'y a pas que des mauvais côtés tu sais ? Je veux dire, quand un homo se retrouve entouré d'autant d'hommes je ne crois pas qu'il doive se plaindre…

_ Hey ! s'insurgea Yann. Tu vas pas te mettre à me parler de tes conquêtes maintenant quand même ?!

_ Pas de panique, je n'ai jamais couché avec aucun de mes hommes. Question de professionnalisme.

_ On va dire que je te crois…

_ Je ne mens jamais. Je suis même l'incarnation la plus complète de la pureté et de l'innocence !

_ Mais bien sûr ! Dois-je te rappeler une certaine nuit que nous avons passé coincer dans une voiture en panne sur le bord d'une route déserte ? Tu étais tout sauf innocent à ce moment-là…

_ Oh mon Dieu, ne me rappelles pas ça ! s'exclama Kévin en cachant son visage entre ses mains. Quand je pense qu'on a fait ça au beau milieu de la cambrousse alors que quelqu'un pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment…

_ N'empêche, ça a été une sacrée nuit, reprit Yann en souriant un peu rêveur. Une sacrée nuit…

_ Arrêtes avec ça, supplia Kévin bien qu'il soit à moitié en train de rire et donc pas du tout crédible.

_ D'accord, d'accord j'arrête. Je ne dis plus rien à ce sujet mais tu ne feras pas croire que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse nuit. C'est tout simplement impossible de regretter un truc pareil !

_ Tu as raison, avoua Kévin. Je ne regrette pas. D'ailleurs je ne regrette absolument rien de ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux. Il ne faut jamais regretter ce qui a eu le mérite de nous rendre heureux…

_ Si j'avais su te rendre véritablement heureux on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, répliqua Yann avec un brin d'amertume.

_ Yann, réprimanda son compagnon sur un ton fait de douceur. Ce qui nous rend heureux nous fait parfois souffrir d'avantage que les malheurs que nous vivons. Et même si je ne regrette rien, ces histoires font partie de notre passé. Tu es parvenu à me convaincre que notre histoire méritait une seconde chance. Concentrons-nous d'avantage là-dessus, tu veux bien ?

_ Tu as raison. Désolé pour ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu gâché la soirée…

_ Absolument pas. Ce que tu as fait ce soir, m'emmener ici et tout le reste… c'est plus que ce que j'imaginais même dans mes rêves. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis pas mal de temps tu peux me croire…

_ C'est pareil pour moi, répondit Yann en agrippant la main que son compagnon avait posé sur la table.

Le commissaire ne réalisa son geste que trop tard. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire ça, de le toucher. C'était contraire aux limites qu'il s'était lui-même fixé pour cette soirée. Il ne devait pas… pas encore.

Il tenta de retirer sa main, de libérer Kévin de son emprise :

_ Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. Je ne sais pas ce…

_ Non ! interrompit Kévin avec un rien de précipitation en trop dans la voix. Après tout ce que tu fais pour moi, c'est bien le minimum que je puisse t'accorder, ajouta-t-il en reprenant la main de Yann dans la sienne.

Il s'abstint de dire qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire ça depuis le début de la soirée et que son compagnon lui donnait l'excuse parfaite pour pouvoir enfin le toucher.

Yann de son côté respira un bon coup pour se calmer. C'était fou la manière dont Kévin parvenait à lui faire perdre ses moyens. Il suffisait qu'ils se prennent la main pour le rendre toute chose.

_ Bien, reprit Kévin sur le ton de la conversation, ses doigts toujours entrelacés à ceux de son ancien amant. Je crois qu'on a assez parlé de moi pour ce soir. Et si tu me racontais un peu comment tu t'es retrouvé propulsé au rang de commissaire de la PJ…

_ C'est assez simple. Après ton départ j'ai eu une sacrée période creuse. J'ai un peu laissé tomber les études et tout ça. Il a fallu que tes copains viennent me secouer les puces pour que je réagisse. Enfin c'est surtout Amy qui s'y est mise. Elle m'a quasiment harcelé, si tu veux tout savoir. Et à force, son odieuse manie de débarquer chez moi à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit a fini par payer. Elle m'a convaincu de les aider dans leur enquête sur Retch. Au début j'avoue que je le faisais surtout pour leur prouver qu'il n'était pas coupable de ce pour quoi ils l'accusaient. Mais à force de preuves il a bien fallu que je me rende à l'évidence. Ce connard m'avait fichtrement bien roulé dans la farine…

_ Je suis désolé, dit Kévin en lui serrant la main un peu plus fort en signe de réconfort.

Il savait à quel point Yann admirait Retch et combien il avait dû être difficile pour lui de regarder la vérité en face.

_ Tu te fous de moi ! C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, tu crois pas ? Quand tu m'en as parlé je n'ai rien voulu entendre et je t'ai carrément abandonné… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé en plan comme ça…

_ Hé… Ça va je te dis. Ca me paraît tellement loin tout ça. Et puis je savais pertinemment à quel point tu admirais Retch. C'était stupide de ma part d'attendre de toi que tu me crois sur parole alors que l'on était même plus ensemble à ce moment-là.

_ Quand même j'aurais dû…

_ Et même si nous n'étions pas séparés à l'époque, honnêtement… Tu avais tout à fait le droit de ne pas me croire. Pas sans preuve en tout cas. S'il avait suffi que je te dise que cet homme était un salaud pour que tu me croies alors tu n'aurais pas été l'homme que j'aimais. Ta loyauté est l'une des choses que j'admire le plus chez toi. Et ta ténacité aussi.

_ A t'entendre on dirait que tout ce qui est arrivé était de ta faute. J'ai merdé en te laissant tout seul alors que tu avais besoin de soin. Tu étais blessé Kévin… Merde ! Et imagines si ça avait été plus grave que quelques bleus. Si tu avais une hémorragie interne ou quoi que soit dans le genre. Ma connerie aurait pu te tuer, Kévin…

_ Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, rassura ce dernier en souriant toujours.

De voir que Yann regrettait à ce point son abandon lui faisait chaud au cœur. Et il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à le voir avouer ses fautes. Ca n'était tellement pas dans son genre d'habitude… Pour autant il ne tenait pas à le voir souffrir comme ça. Il avait fait une erreur mais il n'était pas le seul à en avoir fait. Ça devait être dur de croire sur parole un homme qui vous a déjà trompé auparavant.

_ Bon, et ensuite que s'est-il passé ? Tu as repris tes études ?

_ Ouais… Je n'avais pas tellement envie et je me sentais coupable pour ce que je t'avais fait, de ne pas t'avoir cru et tout ça… Mais Amy n'a pas voulu lâcher l'affaire. Heureusement qu'elle était là tu sais… C'est elle qui m'a encouragé à me reprendre et tout ça. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire que le jour où je te retrouverais je ne voudrais certainement pas que tu me retrouves dans un état encore plus pitoyable que celui dans lequel tu m'avais laissé…

_ Quand tu me retrouverais ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Ça veut dire, très cher ami, qu'à partir du moment où j'ai compris à quel point j'avais merdé et jusqu'à ce que tu débarques au commissariat il y a de cela deux jours, je n'ai jamais cessé de te chercher…

..

..

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

..

..

Chapitre 6: Prendre son temps c'est bien, conclure c'est mieux.

..

..

Le dîner continua ainsi jusque tard et la serveuse dû se résoudre à les bousculer un peu pour qu'ils finissent leurs desserts avant que le restaurant puisse fermer ces portes.

Elle les regarda partir ensuite avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ces deux-là étaient magnifiquement assortis et les voir se tourner autour de la sorte était une sorte de privilège. Il était rare de voir des couples aussi beaux et coupés du monde. Ils étaient dans une sorte de bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Ils étaient bien conscients de leur environnement et n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à faire la conversation avec elle (elle aurait aimé que tous ses autres clients soient aussi agréables à servir que ces deux-là) pourtant ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard plus de quelques secondes. Comme s'ils étaient aimantés l'un à l'autre.

La jeune femme termina sa journée avec l'image de ces deux hommes en tête, souhaitant trouver elle aussi un amour aussi profond, une personne qui lui corresponde à ce point et avec qui elle puisse passer le reste de sa vie.

Yann et Kévin étaient sortis du restaurant avec la même impression de bonheur et l'envie de ne rien faire qui pourrait briser cette plénitude. Ils auraient voulu ne pas avoir à se quitter. Ils regagnèrent la voiture en silence puisqu'aucun d'eux n'osaient proposer ce qu'ils souhaitaient pourtant l'un comme l'autre plus que tout autre chose.

Kévin se sentait déchiré entre son besoin de garder Yann aussi près de lui que possible pour le reste de sa vie et son appréhension toujours aussi présente.

Bien sûr son ancien amant lui avait prouvé à quel point il avait changé. Il s'était comporté avec lui de la meilleure des façons, faisant preuve de douceur, de charme et d'une séduction taquine qui ne cesserait jamais de lui retourner le cœur. Et puis il y avait le restaurant, tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour lui, pour eux. Sans compter qu'ils avaient pu discuter. A cœur ouvert, enfin. Ils avaient parlés, s'étaient écoutés, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse jouer sa mauvaise humeur ou son caractère de chien. C'était une chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait auparavant, quand ils étaient encore ensembles.

Yann ne s'était jamais ouvert à lui de cette façon. Il avait toujours préféré se cacher derrière ses moqueries ou ses silences coupables plus blessants que des mots.

Il avait vraiment changé, Kévin ne pouvait pas le nier, plus maintenant.

Et ça lui donnait tellement envie de laisser tomber toute prudence, de se laisser aller dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, de passer le reste de la nuit et de sa vie avec lui…

Mais comme toujours une partie de lui, une partie que Yann avait lui-même créé à force de mensonges et de secrets, lui soufflait de ne pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Elle lui murmurait à l'oreille toutes les douleurs que cet homme pourrait encore lui infliger, elle lui rappelait sa vie qu'il pouvait réduire en miettes en quelques mots seulement.

Kévin savait que s'il se laissait aller maintenant, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière. Accepter de passer la nuit avec son amour c'était se retrouver pieds et poings liés à lui en abandonnant tout espoir de pouvoir se défendre contre lui si les choses tournaient mal, encore une fois.

Et pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il en avait envie !

Yann n'était pas dans une situation beaucoup plus facile. Lui aussi ressentait cette envie de retrouver son ancien compagnon de toutes les façons humainement possibles. Il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines d'être aussi près de lui mais de ne pas pouvoir faire plus qu'effleurer ses doigts. Il désirait tellement plus. Il voulait son corps contre le sien, sa peau brûlante caressant la sienne, ses lèvres qu'il n'aspirait qu'à embrasser et ses mains, ses délicieusement mains dont il n'avait jamais oublié les caresses.

Il n'aspirait qu'à refaire sien le corps magnifique de son compagnon qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Ce corps qu'il n'aurait jamais dû perdre, qui l'avait mis au supplice de par son absence.

Et malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde il ne parvenait pas à se raisonner. Sa conscience hurlait pourtant à ses oreilles de se montrer patient, de laisser plus du temps à Kévin pour avoir de nouveau confiance en lui, mais son corps, lui, ne pouvait pas attendre.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Pas après cette magnifique soirée, plus parfaite encore qu'il se l'était imaginé.

Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il voulait que cette nuit dure pour le reste de leur vie.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, alors qu'il aurait dû proposer à Kévin de le ramener chez lui et fixer une autre date, pour un autre rendez-vous, comme ça se faisait habituellement dans ce genre de situation, il lui fit une toute autre proposition :

_ Est-ce que ça te plairais de faire un dernier tour ?

_ Un tour ? questionna Kévin ne sachant pas trop à quoi son compagnon voulait faire référence.

_ Rien d'extravagant. Mais je connais un endroit sympa, avec une jolie vue et tout ça…

_ Cette soirée est en train de tourner au cliché romantique tu sais ? se moqua le militaire.

_ Ouais, c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée en fin de compte, se fâcha un peu Yann qui n'aimait pas que son compagnon se moque de lui alors qu'il essayait de se montrer un petit peu plus attentionné et … oui, romantique…

_ Fais pas la tête ! s'exclama Kévin en le voyant se renfrogner. Je rigolais d'accord. C'est toi qui organise la soirée alors si tu veux qu'on aille quelque part, alors allons-y.

_ T'es pas obligé de dire oui, grogna-t-il encore un peu bougon et vexé.

_ Puisque je te dis que j'ai envie d'y aller… et puis je ne veux pas rentrer maintenant alors…

L'aveu de Kévin attira l'attention de son compagnon qui retrouva rapidement le sourire. Il était heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas vouloir que la soirée se termine.

_ Alors c'est parti !

.

.

Yann finit par garer sa voiture sur un parking tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, dans un quartier complètement désert. Les volets des maisons étaient clos et toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il n'y avait que l'ininterrompu vrombissement des voitures au loin pour leur rappeler où ils se trouvaient.

_ Euh… On est où là exactement ? demanda Kévin en tournant la tête vers son compagnon.

Parce que pour être honnête il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu lui montrer.

_ Tu vas voir, s'amusa Yann. Allez, sors de là que je te montre l'un des secrets les mieux gardé de tout Paris !

Curieux comme un pou Kévin ne résista pas une seconde. Il suivit Yann à l'extérieur de la voiture.

Son compagnon vint le prendre par la main et lui ordonna de fermer les yeux, un sourire canaille placardé sur le visage.

_ Mets-toi là, exigea-t-il en le plaçant à l'endroit exact où il devait être. Et maintenant, ouvres les yeux…

Kévin obéit sagement, se demandant ce que son ancien amant avait encore inventer.

Pourtant lorsqu'il put enfin contempler ce qu'il avait sous les yeux aucune moquerie ne lui vint à l'esprit. Parce que la vue était tout simplement…

_ …magique…

Tous les parisiens ou presque finissent un jour par se demander ce que tout le monde peut bien trouver à la tour Eiffel. A force de la voir tous les jours ou presque, que ce soit de près ou de loin, on finit toujours par se lasser de la voir et d'entendre tous les touristes en parler à chaque coin de rue. C'était juste… une grande tour de métal. Avec un style particulier d'accord mais c'était tout…

Kévin, bien malgré lui, s'était lassé comme tout un chacun. Et il le regrettait. Parce qu'à son arrivée dans la capitale, lui aussi avait trouvé ce monument plein d'une grâce qu'il avait du mal à saisir complètement et il s'était sentit fier d'habiter Paris.

Alors ce que Yann lui donnait aujourd'hui, ce cadeau auquel il ne s'attendait pas… c'était juste magique.

Devant ses yeux se dressait au loin l'un des monuments les plus connus au monde : la tour Eiffel, comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Ça n'était pas tant les lumières ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. C'était un tout, une ambiance particulière, unique.

La tour Eiffel, que l'on voyait d'ici sous un aspect complètement différent, coincée semblait-il entre deux vielles maisons de pierres brutes. Avec ces petites maisons tout autour, ce silence presque total, la rue déserte et tranquille.

Ici ce n'était plus du tout la même chose. Il n'y avait ni touristes, ni photographes ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux c'était la tour Eiffel du petit parisien lambda, qui suit son petit train-train quotidien, sans histoire. Le vrai Paris. Pas celui des cartes postales. Et cette tour Eiffel, c'était la vraie aussi…

_ Comment tu as trouvé cet endroit ? finit-il par demander une fois qu'il eut rempli ses yeux de cette merveilleuse vision.

_ Comme tous ceux qui le connaissent j'imagine : par hasard.

Kévin se tourna vers lui en souriant, sur le point de le remercier. Pourtant les quelques mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui échappèrent à peine son regard avait-il croisé celui de Yann.

Celui-ci s'était un peu éloigné de lui pour aller s'appuyer contre le capo de sa voiture et pouvoir contempler sa propre vision de rêve. Il ne se lasserait probablement jamais d'observer Kévin. Son corps, son visage, la façon qu'il avait de se tenir un peu plus raide qu'à l'époque où ils s'étaient connus (surement de par son entraînement militaire), ses yeux… et son sourire.

Son sourire de gosse, toujours sincère et qui lui donnait un peu l'air d'avoir le quotient intellectuel d'un manche à balais il fallait bien le reconnaître. Mais c'était ce sourire qui le faisait l'aimer encore plus. Parce qu'ainsi Kévin irradiait de bonheur. De bonheur simple et doux, qui pourrait durer une vie entière.

Yann aimait ce sourire et il l'aimait d'autant plus qu'il était celui à l'avoir provoqué.

Quand Kévin se retourna vers lui, il fut pris de court. Pendant un instant il s'était laissé à le dévorer des yeux en toute tranquillité et il n'était pas dans ses plans de se faire surprendre.

Le militaire reçut le regard empli de luxure de son compagnon comme un coup à l'estomac. Il n'avait plus vu ce regard brûlant depuis des années. C'était le regard qu'avait Yann lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à le prendre, à s'enfoncer en lui pour le faire sien et le faire mourir de plaisir.

Visiblement gêné de s'être fait surprendre, son ancien amant détourna les yeux et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses clés de voiture.

Kévin trouva la scène amusante, Yann était… mignon comme ça. Comme un gosse qui essai de cacher sa bêtise alors qu'il est évident que ses parents sont déjà au courant de tout.

Leurs regards finirent par s'accrocher l'un à l'autre et malgré le frisson de plaisir qui venait de lui liquéfier les os Kévin s'approcha du commissaire…

Yann l'observa avancer jusqu'à lui doucement comme dans un rêve. Il se sentait mis à nu sous le regard scrutateur de son compagnon qui semblait décidé à ne plus le lâcher des yeux.

Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent si près l'un de l'autre qu'un souffle de vent aurait eu du mal à y trouver son chemin. Et ils continuaient de se fixer du regard, l'esprit vide et les sens en ébullition. Un bruit de ferraille vint briser ce moment et Yann finit par détourner le regard, gêné, alors que son compagnon ne le lâchait toujours pas.

Il se racla la gorge et se baissa pour ramasser les clés qu'il venait de faire tomber, comme un idiot. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas… Lui et Kévin seraient certainement en train de s'embrasser maintenant. Le regard qu'ils avaient eu, c'était le genre de chose qui ne trompait pas. Et lui venait de tout foutre en l'air !

_ Qu'est-ce que…

Yann reporta son regard sur son compagnon, curieux de voir ce qui l'avait coupé au beau milieu de sa phrase. Il le vit, son regard fixé sur son torse, les yeux complètement écarquillés. De plus en plus perdu il suivit son regard. Et c'est là qu'il la vit. La chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou en permanence, celle qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à enlever pour ce soir même s'il y avait un risque que Kévin la voie. Elle avait dû se glisser en dehors de sa chemise entre-ouverte lorsqu'il s'était baissé pour ramasser ces satanées clés.

C'était sa chaîne. Et au bout de celle-ci il y avait…

_ C'est… ton alliance, articula Kévin.

Ca n'était pas une question, il aurait reconnu cet anneau entre tous. C'était celui qu'il avait passé au doigt de Yann le jour de leur mariage, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il tendit la main et attrapa le bijou, juste pour être sûr.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Désolé, répondit Yann en baissant le museau tel un gamin prit en faute. Tu n'aurais pas dû la voir. Mais j'ai trop l'habitude de l'emmener partout avec moi. Sans elle je me sens… complètement à poil alors… Et puis j'ai pensé que ça ferait un bon porte-bonheur… Pas que je crois vraiment à ce genre de chose mais…

_ Chut, tais-toi, interrompit Kévin en lâchant l'alliance pour poser ses doigts sur les lèvres de son compagnon pour lui interdire la parole. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Elle est à toi alors si tu veux la porter ce n'est pas à moi de t'en empêcher.

Sa voix était rendue rauque par l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge. Et bien malgré lui ses yeux commençaient déjà à se remplir d'eau.

_ Si tu préfères que je la retire…, avança Yann toujours incertain du comportement à adopter.

_ Non… C'est juste… tu l'as gardé pendant tout ce temps. Je ne pensais pas…

_ Je te l'ais dit Kévin… Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Cette alliance, c'est le signe de notre amour, de notre vie l'un avec l'autre. Comment aurais-je pu m'en débarrasser alors que mon seul rêve était de pouvoir la porter à nouveau ? Je t'aime, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et rien ne pourras changer les sentiments que je te porte. Ni le regard des autres, ni leur opinion à mon sujet, ni même ce que tu peux toi-même ressentir à mon égard… Je t'aime.

Yann se tue sur ces derniers mots et porta la main de Kévin qu'il avait pris dans la sienne jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Doucement il déposa un baiser sur sa peau en fermant les yeux. C'était tellement bon de pouvoir le sentir d'aussi près à nouveau. De pouvoir le toucher, presque comme un amant.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se décide à bouger. L'instant paraissait comme suspendu dans le temps, comme éternel.

Puis Kévin dégagea doucement sa main et Yann sentit son cœur saigner de ce rejet. Clairement, tous les mots qu'il pourrait dire ne changeraient rien à la méfiance de son ancien amant envers lui. Et c'était tellement douloureux de l'aimer à ce point et de savoir qu'il l'avait fait souffrir au point que peut-être jamais plus il ne lui ferait confiance.

Pourtant ses sombres pensées ne dérivèrent pas plus loin. Car si Kévin lui avait retiré sa main c'était pour mieux lui offrir ses lèvres.

Tout d'abord il n'y cru pas. Kévin ne pouvait pas être en train de…l'embrasser. C'était trop beau, trop bon pour être vrai. Il devait rêver ou être la victime d'une quelconque hallucination…Et si c'était le cas il voulait bien s'y plonger avec bonheur et pour le reste de sa vie

Le baiser était doux, presque aussi léger qu'un courant d'air. Il sentait les lèvres de Kévin trembler contre les siennes. Ou peut-être était-ce lui ? Il n'en savait rien et bon Dieu il s'en foutait complètement. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de rendre ce baiser, de répondre à ces lèvres avec la même délicatesse, pour éviter que le rêve ne se brise.

Bientôt il sentit les mains de Kévin se poser sur ses hanches et remonter doucement le long de son dos. Il se sentit frémir des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Comme ça lui avait manqué ! Les grandes mains chaudes de son amour sur son cops. Ses bras musclés et forts qui l'entouraient et cette odeur qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Et soudain il en voulu bien d'avantage. Il voulait plus qu'un baiser plume à peine réel, il voulait plus que cette tendresse timide dont Kévin faisait preuve. Il voulait plus que des caresses du bout des doigts.

Il glissa ses mains sur le torse face à lui pour remonter jusqu'aux épaules qu'il caressa. Et puis il agrippa la nuque de celui qu'il espérait revoir comme son amant, pour l'attirer plus près de son corps et approfondir leur baisé.

Comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal de sa part, Kévin se fit soudain beaucoup plus passionné et entreprenant. Ses mains dans son dos se firent plus fermes et passèrent sous sa veste pour se rapprocher de sa peau. Ses lèvres appuyèrent bien d'avantage leur baisé et se mirent à jouer avec les siennes. C'était un déchaînement de sensations aussi intenses les unes que les autres qui ravageaient le corps de Yann et lui faisaient tourner la tête. Kévin approfondit encore le baisé et joua de sa langue comme un virtuose contre la sienne. Sa bouche ne lui appartenait plus, son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Tout était à Kévin. Tout, la moindre fibre de son corps se tendait vers celui de son amour et n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part pour réagir.

Yann finit par mettre un terme au baiser, les émotions qui lui encombraient le cerveau étaient à deux doigts de court-circuiter ses neurones et il avait du mal à respirer sans se concentrer un minimum. Il aurait voulu que le baisé continu encore, encore et encore mais il ne pouvait pas. Son souffle haché et le feu dans sa poitrine l'obligeait à décoller ses lèvres de celle de Kévin.

Ce dernier ne pensait plus à rien, il n'avait que Yann en tête. Il n'avait que ses lèvres et son corps à l'esprit. Et ses mots. Ses mots merveilleux qui lui avaient fait comprendre à quel point cet homme l'aimait, à quel point ils étaient faits pour être ensembles et à quel point il aurait été stupide d'attendre plus longtemps. Bien sûr ça ne faisait pas partie du plan. Bien sûr il aurait été probablement plus sage d'attendre. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'en pouvait plus. Le restaurant, l'attitude de Yann à son égard, cet endroit magique qu'il lui avait fait découvrir, l'alliance et sa déclaration… c'était trop pour qu'il puisse patienter davantage. Tant pis pour les risques, c'était avec plaisir qu'il les prenait.

Il sourit en voyant à quel point le baiser avait fait perdre sa raison à Yann. Clément il le laissa se dégager un peu pour chercher de l'air. Il lui laissa juste une seconde avant que ses yeux ne soient attirés par la peau brune de sa gorge qu'il lui tendait tel une offrande. Il y enfouit son visage et dévora la chair tendre et douce de petits baisers taquins et mouillés. Ces baisers firent gémir Yann qui ne chercha même pas à se retenir. Encouragé et rendu plus fébrile encore par ces bruits délicieux, Kévin saisit les cuisses de son amant pour le soulever et le déposer sur le capot de la voiture. Il les lui écarta ensuite largement pour venir se loger entre elles. Leurs bassins à présent plaqués l'un contre l'autre, ils ne pouvaient plus ignorer le désir qui les taraudait tous les deux…

Yann reprit les lèvres de Kévin entre les siennes avec précipitation. Il se sentait comme un drogué en manque. Et les baisers de son amant étaient sa drogue, ses caresses étaient sa drogue. Et il en voulait encore plus, toujours plus.

Pourtant lorsque les mains de Kévin dérivèrent de ses cuisses à ses fesses, ou tout du moins à ce qu'elles pouvaient atteindre d'elles, il sentit un signal d'alarme raisonner dans son esprit. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il avait promis de faire les choses bien, de ne pas se précipiter. Et voilà qu'il se retrouver à deux doigts de faire l'amour au milieu d'une rue, certes déserte mais une rue quand même, et ce dès leur premier rendez-vous…

_ Kévin, haleta-t-il difficilement. Ah !... Kévin, attends… Il ne faut pas…

_ Quoi ? se moqua le Kévin en question. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'en as pas envie. Si tu le fais je ne te croirais pas, ajouta-t-il en portant sa main à l'entre-jambe gonflée de plaisir et d'excitation de son amant.

Yann gémit à nouveau mais ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant :

_ C'est pas ça… tu… aaah… tu as dit que… Merde ! Kévin écoutes moi !

Surpris et inquiet de ce soudain éclat, Kévin cessa tout mouvement et vint planter son regard dans le sien.

_ Tu as dit que tu voulais prendre ton temps. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de faire ça comme ça. On a bu et…

_ Dis le tout de suite si tu veux qu'on arrête, interrompit Kévin qui pour le coup se sentait un tantinet vexé.

_ Quoi ?! Non ! Enfin si mais… c'est pour toi... Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes après et que ça te fasses du mal…

_ Ou que ça t'en fasses à toi, devina le militaire en comprenant où Yann voulait en venir.

_ Ouais… je ne veux pas qu'on recommence à faire les mêmes erreurs. On aura pas trente-six chances de tout recommencer alors j'aimerais que tu sois vraiment sûr avant d'aller plus loin.

_ Toi, tu es sûr ?

_ Evidemment ! s'exclama Yann avant d'enfouir son visage dans le coup de son amant. Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est toi.

Kévin prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir aux différentes options qui se présentaient à eux. Ils pouvaient tout arrêter là, rentrer chez eux et reprendre ce qui était plus ou moins prévu au départ. Ou alors ils pouvaient laisser tomber les ronds de jambes inutiles et passer directement à l'essentiel.

Il n'hésita pas bien longtemps avant de se décider. Il reprit le visage de Yann entre ses mains et l'embrassa comme un affamé. Il investit sa bouche sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser et repartit aussi vite qu'il était entré :

_ Emmènes moi chez toi, exigea-t-il quand Yann eut reprit un minimum ses esprits.

_ Quoi ?! Mais…

_ Je me fous de tout ce que tu pourras me dire ! Je t'aime Yann, comme un dingue, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Je t'ai dans la peau depuis des années. Alors je sais qu'on a fait des conneries, autant l'un que l'autre. Je sais que ce serait probablement mieux d'attendre, de prendre notre temps… mais je m'en fou. Parce que je t'aime et j'ai qu'une seule putain d'envie, c'est de te faire l'amour… Alors emmènes-moi chez toi.

_ Kévin, articula-t-il avec difficulté. Non… c'est…

Ils ne devaient pas faire ça, pas comme ça…

_ Tu m'emmènes chez toi maintenant ou je te jure que je te fais l'amour ici et maintenant. Je te prendrais sur ta bagnole s'il le faut mais je te promets que je te ferais l'amour ce soir. C'est à toi de choisir ce que tu préfères…

Yann le regarda, surpris et ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Ce n'était pas le Kévin qu'il connaissait. Celui qu'il avait rencontré plusieurs années auparavant. Lui il n'aurait jamais osé lui parler de cette façon, il n'aurait jamais envisagé même de faire ce qu'ils venaient de faire en plein milieu d'une rue alors que n'importe qui pouvait débarquer à tout moment. Le Kévin qu'il connaissait n'avait pas cette assurance…

_ Tu l'as dit toi-même Yann, lui rappela son amant. C'est où je veux et quand je veux. Alors je dis maintenant et chez toi… ou ici si tu m'y obliges.

Ok, le nouveau Kévin lui faisait un effet de tous les diables. Dieu ce mec, le mec qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, était en train de le menacer de lui faire l'amour la maintenant tout de suite et devant tout le monde…

Comment pouvait-il résister à un truc pareil, surtout sachant que Kévin avait repris l'exploration de son corps et ne se lassait visiblement pas de le redécouvrir.

_ D'accords, finit-il par céder à lors que son amant avait de nouveau enfouit son visage dans son coup et s'était remis à le picorer de baisers. On va chez moi…

..

..

Yann jura grand Dieu qui si son amant lui posait une nouvelle fois ce genre d'ultimatum il choisirait la seconde option. Il préférait encore être surpris par quelqu'un en pleine action plutôt que de devoir supporter le feu brûlant qui lui rongeait les veines à force de museler son désir.

Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas habiter si loin que ça. Il avait l'impression d'avoir conduit pendant des heures !

Heureusement pour lui et son service trois pièces, que la frustration aurait finis par définitivement rayer de la surface du monde, ils arrivèrent enfin chez lui.

Inutile de préciser qu'ils grimpèrent les escaliers menant droit à son appartement en courant comme des gamins impatients le matin de Noël. Inutile aussi de dire que plusieurs fois Yann dû se défaire de l'étreinte pieuvresque de son compagnon qui ne cessait de le coincer contre toutes les surfaces planes qu'ils rencontraient. Et inutile encore d'annoncer qu'il mit dix fois plus de temps que d'habitude pour glisser les clés dans la serrure, toujours à cause de Kévin qui se faisait maintenant un devoir de glisser ses mains sous son jean pour avoir un meilleur accès à son fessier.

Bref c'est après avoir traversé maints et maints périples qu'ils parvinrent à entrer et à refermer la porte derrière eux. Une porte qui se retrouva immédiatement annexée comme premier support aux ébats des deux amants.

Kévin se retrouva plaqué contre elle et c'est avec le plus grand plaisir qu'il offrit sa gorge à son amant, se délectant de toutes les attentions qu'il recevait. Yann semblait affamé de son corps. Il le dévorait de baisers et de suçons. Il mordillait la moindre parcelle de peau qui avait le bonheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

Impatient de sentir la peau chaude de son amant contre lui, il sorti rapidement la chemise coincée dans le pantalon extra serré de Kévin qui ne laissait plus aucune place à l'imagination. Perdu dans son plaisir il passa ses main sous la chemise et parcouru à l'aveuglette le torse musclé et chaud que le fin tissu cachait encore à ses yeux.

Il dut s'écarter un instant de son divin trésor quand Kévin lui retira sa propre chemise. Aussitôt après il revint se coller contre lui et emprisonna son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

Il sentit les mains impatientes de Kévin caresser son dos et ses flancs. Le militaire faisait usage de toute sa science pour rendre complètement dingue son amant. Ses caresses se faisaient tantôt douces et légères, tantôt puissante et presque brutales. Il utilisait ses ongles pour marquer sa peau et envoyer de sacrées doses d'endorphines dans son système nerveux.

Après le dos, se fut le tour de ses fesses que Kévin prit un malin plaisir à savourer. Il les agrippa avec force à travers le jean et les massa, les caressa avec une intensité et un talent tel que Yann dû se mordre la lèvre pour retenir le cri de plaisir qui tentait de s'en échapper.

Le commissaire n'avait rien contre le fait de gémir, de soupirer ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais crier c'était un peu trop pour lui. Pas qu'il se sente gêné de ressentir du plaisir. Simplement à trop se laisser aller il avait l'impression d'être une fille pendant son orgasme. Pourtant il n'avait rien contre les hommes bruyants et même les entendre exprimer leur plaisir avait tendance à l'exciter davantage. Sur lui en revanche il trouvait cela ridicule.

_ Ta chambre, exigea Kévin entre deux baisers.

Yann comprit le message sans plus d'explication et il entraîna son amant vers la pièce demandée. Son corps le brûlait de partout, presque à lui en faire mal. Il avait besoin de venir, de faire redescendre la pression.

Arrivé devant le lit, il poussa Kévin jusqu'à l'y faire tomber, sur le dos. Il le rejoignit rapidement et s'assit sur ses hanches. Le sexe dur et chaud de son compagnon qu'il sentit à travers les différentes couches de tissus le fit trembler d'impatience. Sans pouvoir se retenir il entama un profond mouvement de va et vient, presque douloureux tellement il était puissant. Les mains de Kévin, impatientes, repartirent à la conquête de la peau chaude du torse de son amant avant de dériver vers les cuisses.

Rapidement Yann sembla perdre le contrôle total de son corps et il se mit à frotter ses hanches avec plus de vigueur encore. Il ne lui en faudrait plus beaucoup pour arriver à la jouissance. Il en avait tellement envie et tellement besoin… Il n'avait plu que ça à l'esprit.

Voyant cela, Kévin décida de prendre les choses en mains. Lui aussi avait envie de jouir mais pas comme ça. Pas avant que son amant n'ait prit possession de son corps… ou bien l'inverse. Souriant à cette idée il roula sur le lit, entraînant Yann avec lui, pour échanger leurs positions.

Dès qu'il eut repris le dessus il se saisit des mains de son amant pour les lui épingler contre le matelas.

_ Kévin… Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Yann était à deux doigts de devenir fou de désir et d'excitation. Il continua de se déhancher sous le corps de son compagnon, cherchant à se délivrer du poids qui lui creusait un peu plus les reins à chaque seconde.

Kévin le maintînt plus fermement contre le lit, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était Yann qui se trouvait sous lui à ce moment, en train de se contorsionner de plaisir et à supplier pour qu'enfin il lui accorde la jouissance. Jamais il ne s'était abandonné à ce point durant leurs jeux amoureux. Jamais il ne lui avait laissé un si grand contrôle sur son corps. Il était totalement dépendant de lui et de ses caresses. Pour un peu, et rien que pour le remercier d'une telle confiance, Kévin aurait été tenté de lui accorder ce qu'il demandait. Mais il ne voulait pas. Parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait le mener plus loin encore, amener son corps à se tordre d'avantage, sa voix et son souffle à se perdre encore plus.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'abaissa vers lui et lui donna un baiser très tendre et calme. Il voulait faire redescendre un peu la pression avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

La respiration de Yann ne se calmait toujours pas et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi fous de désir mais les spasmes qui parcouraient son corps finirent par se calmer un peu et son esprit retrouva un semblant de cohérence.

_ Kévin… S'il te plaît, laisses moi venir, j'en ai besoin. Bordel… j'ai l'impression de crever tellement j'en ai envie…

_ Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ? Que ça serait quand et où je voudrais…

_ Kévin… s'il te plaît…

_ Tu te souviens ou pas ? insista-t-il en s'éloignant encore un peu plus de son amant pour le faire réagir.

_ Oui ! Oui, je me souviens…

_ Bien, alors j'ajoute une nouvelle condition. Ce sera quand, où ET comme je le voudrais. Tu comprends ?

_ Tout ce que tu veux, accorda Yann qui à vrai dire ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'il entendait.

Ses neurones baignaient dans les endorphines et n'étaient semble-t-il pas très préoccupées par toutes les informations qu'ils recevait en provenance de son système auditif.

_ Bien. Alors puisque c'est comme je le veux, je vais te dire ce qu'on va faire… Tu écoutes ?

_ Oui, gémit son amant en reprenant un léger mouvement de hanche qui le soulagea autant qu'il continua d'embraser son corps.

Kévin le regarda faire en souriant. Dieu que son homme l'excitait ! Il lui donnait des envies de domination qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

_ Très bien, alors pour commencer je vais te déshabiller et tu vas faire la même chose avec moi, c'est compris ?

Il n'obtint qu'un gémissement en réponse mais c'était suffisant pour lui.

_ Et ensuite, je vais te prendre. Je vais entrer en toi et tu n'auras le droit de jouir que lorsque je te le dirais… tu en a envie, dis-moi? De me sentir à l'intérieur de ton corps

_ Dépêches toi, insista seulement Yann que ces quelques mots avaient mené au bord de l'orgasme.

Kévin ne se fit pas prier et débarrassa son amant du reste de ses vêtements. Il l'admira une seconde avant que Yann ne se redresse pour le débarrasser de sa chemise et du reste de ses vêtements qui devenaient bien trop encombrant.

Quand les deux hommes se retrouvèrent complètement nus, Kévin se trouva confronter à un nouveau problème. Priant pour ne pas se tromper il se pencha vers la commode près du lit en essayant de ne pas trop se laisser distraire par les mains de Yann qui avaient annexé ses fesses et ne semblaient plus prêtes de les lâcher.

Il poussa une exclamation satisfaite en sortant du tiroir une bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Son homme n'avait rien changé de ses bonnes habitudes.

Rapidement il versa du lubrifiant sur deux de ses doigts. Il s'apprêtait à débuter la préparation du corps de son amant à sa venue mais une poigne ferme le retint à la dernière seconde :

_ Non… pas de préparation, haleta Yann. Je te veux… maintenant…

Il n'en pouvait plus t'attendre. Il voulait s'assouvir enfin et pouvoir savourer l'orgasme que lui promettait Kévin.

_ Tu es sûr ? demanda celui-ci. Tu risques d'avoir mal…

Il connaissait assez Yann pour savoir qu'il ne se laisser pas dominer facilement et qu'il n'était donc pas habitué à ce genre de pratique. Pas dans ce sens-là en tout cas.

_ Pas grave… et oublis ce putain de préservatif aussi ! dit-il en éjectant l'odieux petit objet à quelques mètres d'eux. Je veux te sentir…

_ Non, Yann ! refusa son amant en commençant à se relever.

Yann le rattrapa par la nuque et l'attira soudainement à lui. Il lui vola ses lèvres et les malmena sans fausse pudeur.

_ Je veux te sentir, répéta-t-il en libérant son amant de son étreinte.

_ Yann, il ne faut pas. Ça pourrait être dangereux et…

_ Je m'en fou ! s'indigna le flic qui n'en pouvait plus de ses réticences. Si tu me veux c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Ca fait des années que j'attends de pouvoir revivre ça alors tu ne m'en priveras pas maintenant !

Kévin le fixa un long moment, visiblement partagé entre sa raison et son désir.

Mais il finit par céder. Lui non plus n'en pouvait plus de voir cet homme, offert à lui dans sa plus complète nudité.

Il retourna Yann sur le ventre. Son amant ne voulait peut-être pas de préparation mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il souhaitait souffrir pour autant. Dans cette position au moins, ça serait plus facile.

Comprenant là où il voulait en venir, Yann se laissa faire. Il s'installa confortablement contre son oreiller, à demi soutenu par ses coudes. Il écarta largement les cuisses, offrant une vue complète de son intimité à son amant. Et il attendit, impatient.

Il n'attendit qu'une seconde à peine.

La position plus que sensuelle et provocatrice de Yann avait fait céder les dernières résistances de Kévin qui s'empressa de le faire sien.

Il lui attrapa les hanches et les maintint fermement en place alors qu'il s'enfonçait à l'intérieure de lui. Il n'entendit qu'à peine le faible gémissement de douleur que laissa échapper son compagnon tellement le plaisir lui engourdissait l'esprit.

Yann avait mal, vraiment mal. Il se sentait écartelé, déchiré. Et pourtant il priait de toute son âme pour que cette douleur ne cesse jamais. Cette douleur qui lui assurait que rien de tout ceci n'était un rêve, que Kévin était bien là avec lui, dans ce lit, dans son corps.

Il se cambra un peu plus pour faciliter au maximum la progression de son amant. Il voulait le sentir le plus possible, lui donner le plus de plaisir possible.

Kévin entama ses mouvements après avoir laissé quelques secondes à son amant pour s'habituer. Il tenta d'être le plus doux possible, de ne pas aller trop vite, ni trop fort. Mais il ne parvint pas à se retenir longtemps et ses légers va-et-vient se transformèrent rapidement en coups de rein puissants qui ne laissaient aucuns répits au corps de Yann, aucune occasion de se soustraire à ce merveilleux traitement dont il faisait l'objet.

Les deux hommes auraient voulus que leur corps à corps dure encore pendant toute une éternité. Ils se sentaient tellement bien, en harmonie l'un avec l'autre.

Mais les émotions de la soirée, additionnées au trop plein de plaisir qu'ils s'étaient déjà donnés, ne leur permirent de faire durer le jeu très longtemps.

Yann se laissa entrainer le premier par son désir. La verge de son amant à l'intérieur de lui… Le métal froid des plaques d'identification militaire de Kévin qui frôlaient doucement son dos le faisait frissonner des pieds à la tête et lui donner des idées auxquelles il n'aurait jamais pensé s'il s'était agi d'une autre personne. Mais l'assurance toute neuve de Kévin, cette façon qu'il avait de le caresser et de le mener au bord de son plaisir sans jamais le lui accorder… C'était trop bon pour qu'il puisse encore avoir le moindre contrôle sur ses fantasmes.

Les lèvres de son amant sur sa nuque et le contact des draps encore frais sur son sexe eurent finalement raison de lui. Il se libéra en un long râle de plaisir et s'écroula définitivement sur le matelas, complètement vidé de ses forces.

Kévin le suivit rapidement, son sexe profondément enfoui dans sa chaire et serrée à l'extrême par ses muscles qui s'étaient contractés sous l'effet de la jouissance.

Il s'allongea sur le dos de Yann, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et ne souhaitant pas s'éloigner d'un seul centimètre de l'homme qu'il aimait.

La respiration encore difficile Kévin pensa qu'il aurait probablement mieux fallu qu'ils aient une conversation maintenant.

Les choses n'étaient pas censées se passer de cette façon et tout serait beaucoup plus simple le lendemain matin s'ils mettaient les choses au clair maintenant…

Mais il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie. Il ne voulait que dormir et tenir Yann entre ses bras.

Ils parleraient ... demain.

..

..

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Quand Yann ouvrit les yeux, il mit un certain temps à réaliser. Pendant un instant il se contenta de savourer la douce torpeur dans laquelle son corps baignait tout entier. Il se sentait bien, au chaud et merveilleusement reposé.

Il ne voulait pas sortir de son lit. C'était samedi matin et il était tellement rare pour lui de pouvoir profiter pleinement de moments comme celui-ci, où tous ses problèmes semblaient s'être fait la malle très très loin vers le pôle Sud...

L'image le fit sourire et c'est avec un profond soupire d'apaisement qu'il se bouina un peu plus sous ses couvertures et le corps chaud contre lequel il reposait.

Hein ?

Le corps chaud ?

Mais...

C'était quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand il se mettait à ramener des mecs chez lui ? Et depuis quand il passait la nuit dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu ? Merde ! A quel point il avait dû boire hier soir pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille ?

Plus question de savourer sa grasse matinée maintenant. Il allait devoir mettre l'affreux petit importun à la porte ! Quoi de mieux pour mettre ses nerfs en boule dès le matin, je vous le demande !

Bien décidé à régler la situation le plus rapidement possible, il ne prit aucune précaution pour se redresser, bousculant son indésiré compagnon dans la foulé. Tant mieux, plus vite il serait réveillé et plus vite il pourrait foutre le camp.

Un grognement mécontent lui parvint :

_ Merde, Yann... Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Remets la couverture, il caille dans ton appart...

_ Les économies de chauffage tu connais pas ? Répondit Yann automatiquement.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa.

Kevin... SON Kevin, complètement à poil, dans son lit, un bras encore autour de sa taille...

Comment... pourquoi il... et d'où...

Merde à la fin !

_ Reviens par-là, dit encore son amant en l'attirant de nouveau contre lui, bien au chaud sous les couvertures.

Yann prit un temps pour remettre ses pensées dans le bon ordre alors qu'une main douce s'était mise à caresser son dos, lentement, délicatement...et c'était tellement bon. Personne ne l'avait touché comme ça depuis des siècles. Il n'avait laissé personne lui accorder ce genre de caresses depuis le départ de Kevin. Parce que ce moment de parfaite harmonie entre son âme et celle de l'autre, il ne voulait la partager qu'avec Kevin, il ne pouvait la partager qu'avec lui...

Doucement les images de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire. Son rendez-vous avec Kevin, la soirée absolument parfaite qu'ils avaient passé, la tour Eiffel, l'alliance, le baiser et...tout le reste.

Pendant une seconde il lui prit l'envie de se cacher sous les couvertures pour ne plus jamais en sortir. La façon dont il s'était comporté... il n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre les pédales à ce point. Il avait... supplié... et... il avait laissé Kevin lui faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait complètement perdu la tête !

_ A quoi tu penses ? L'interrompit Kevin en resserrant son étreinte.

Cette voix encore empreinte de sommeil et délicieusement douce à ses oreilles fit oublier à Yann toutes ses réserves. Il se foutait bien du flagrant manque de self-control dont il avait pu faire preuve cette nuit. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était laissé aller avec n'importe qui... C'était Kevin. Son Kevin.

Son Kevin qui lui avait donné du plaisir à en perdre la raison.

Il voulait bien remettre ça quand il voulait. Enfin...d'ici quelques jours, parce que pour le moment il devinait à la légère gêne de son fessier qu'il allait devoir prendre extrêmement soin de cette partie de son anatomie pendant quelques jours. Quelle idée il avait eu de vouloir se passer de la moindre préparation !

_ Yann ? Interrogea à nouveau Kevin qui commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter du manque de réaction de son compagnon.

_ Je pensais... à toi, répondit celui-ci en embrassant le torse ferme qui s'offrait à lui. Et aussi... à cette nuit...

_ Et ?

_ J'aime assez tes nouvelles résolutions : où tu veux, quand tu veux, comme tu veux... Si ça se termine comme ça à chaque fois il ne faudra pas t'étonner que je finisse par te sauter dessus chaque fois que j'en aurais l'occasion.

_ Permission accordée, répondit Kevin, pleinement satisfait et soulager de cette réponse.

Un silence paisible s'installa dans la chambre. Aucun des deux amants n'avait envie de quitter le cocon de douceur dans lequel ils s'étaient enfermés. C'était le genre de matin qui donne envie de traîner au lit encore, encore et encore.

Pourtant Yann savait que ce moment ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Même s'il était plus que satisfait de la manière dont la soirée s'était terminée et qu'il n'échangerait la présence de Kevin à ses côtés ce matin pour rien au monde.

Ils devaient parler, pour savoir où est-ce qu'ils en étaient exactement et vers quoi ils allaient.

_ Alors ? finit-il par se décider tout en glissant une main sur le torse de Kevin jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa nuque.

Il ne voulait pas que son amant croit qu'il voulait le voir partir. Oui, ils devaient discuter. Mais si de cette conversation pouvait ressortir l'assurance que cette nuit n'avait rien d'une erreur et que leur histoire avait belle et bien retrouvée un souffle nouveau alors il serait le plus heureux des hommes.

_ Alors, quoi ? interrogea Kevin qui ne se posait pas autant de question.

Il se sentait trop bien pour se prendre la tête. Et tout lui paraissait tellement évident ! Se réveiller dans ce lit, Yann près de lui, dans ses bras, chaque matin ou presque... que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

_ Ne le fait pas exprès, se plaignit Yann en se redressant sur un coude pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux qu'on parle...

_ Oui, je sais. Tu veux savoir si je regrette cette nuit, si je vais me sauver comme un voleur d'ici quelques secondes et ne plus jamais réapparaître... La réponse est non. Je suis trop bien installé pour avoir ne serais-ce que l'idée de me lever, alors me sauver en courant... tu imagines bien que je n'ose même pas l'imaginer !

_ Kevin... Est-ce que tu pourrais être juste un peu sérieux, s'il te plaît.

Le militaire sourit face à l'air contrarié de son amant. Il se demandait bien quand le mauvais caractère de Yann referait surface. Ça n'avait pas tardé. Mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

_ Ranges moi cet air ronchon. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux tu sais ? Je ne connais pas d'endroit plus merveilleux que ce lit. Alors à ton tour de ne pas t'étonner si tu m'y retrouve aussi souvent qu'il me le sera possible. Enfin...si tu veux toujours de moi évidement.

Yann lui jeta un long regard. Il avait une façon tellement simple de dire les choses. Sans hésitation ni crainte il lui proposait quasiment de venir s'installer chez lui. C'était plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer même dans ses rêves les plus fous !

_ Tu viens quand tu veux, répondit-il avant de venir déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

Ils s'embrassèrent, doucement, tranquillement, profondément. Un baiser grâce auquel ils se comprirent bien mieux qu'avec des mots. Il est facile de mentir avec des mots. Leur baiser allait bien au-delà d'un simple échange de salive. C'était beau et c'était bon. Ils se prouvaient leur envie, leur désir...leur amour.

Et c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

_ Je t'aime, déclara Yann quand ils finirent par se séparer.

_ Je sais, répondit le militaire en souriant,

_ Quoi ?! C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire après ça ?

Kevin ne retint pas son rire face à la mine faussement indignée de son amant. Il l'aimait tellement !

_ Tournes-toi, finit-il par répondre pris d'une soudaine excitation.

_ Euh... pourquoi ? Nan parce que si tu veux remettre le couvert maintenant je suis au regret de t'annoncer que ça va pas être possible...

_ Pervers ! Se moqua-t-il avant de se contorsionner pour se retrouver dans le dos de son amant.

Il retraça sa colonne vertébrale de petits baisers innocents qui parvinrent néanmoins à enflammer la peau de Yann. Il commença à la naissance de son dos, juste au-dessus de ses fesses et remonta tranquillement jusqu'à sa nuque.

_ Kevin... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Yann en le sentant bidouiller quelque chose dans sa nuque.

Aucune réponse ne vint si ce n'est sa chaîne, que Kevin venait de détacher de son coup, qui tomba sur le matelas. Avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste pour la récupérer, Kevin s'en empara. Il se tourna vers le militaire, curieux de voir ce qu'il avait encore inventé.

Il l'observa faire glisser son alliance dans sa main et déposer la fine chaîne sur la table de chevet juste à côté du lit.

Il laissa Kevin lui prendre la main et glisser l'anneau à son doigt. Incapable de la moindre parole Yann garda ses yeux fixés sur sa main. Il n'en revenait pas de retrouver la sensation à la fois étrange et familière de son alliance. Il n'avait pas cru pouvoir la porter à nouveau un jour, et voilà que Kevin la lui repassait au doigt. Il avait du mal à y croire et pour être franc ne comprenait pas complètement la portée de ce geste. Même s'il se sentait plus heureux que jamais, il ne comprenait pas.

Il releva les yeux vers Kevin qui lui souriait tendrement et visiblement très fier de son petit coup d'éclat. Voyant son air d'intense interrogation le militaire finit par l'éclairer :

_ Ceci, dit-il en lui prenant sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres et embrasser l'anneau, n'est pas une demande en mariage. Je pense que nous nous sommes bien assez précipité pour le moment. Mais j'adore que tu la portes. J'ai toujours adoré te voir avec une alliance. Ça prouve à quel point tu peux m'appartenir. Et ça me fait t'aimer encore plus, si seulement c'est possible.

Yann l'embrassa de nouveau, ému plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer par cet aveu.

_ Et comment je fais pour te passer la bague au doigt, moi ? Finit-il par demander

_ Eh bien...

Kevin prit un air quelque peu gêné.

_ Pour être tout à fait honnête... je n'ai pas gardé mon alliance... J'étais en colère et...

_ Hey... interrompit Yann en le coupant d'un baiser. Ce n'est pas grave. Vraiment. Tu n'avais aucune raison de la garder. Pas après ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Je comprends très bien que tu ais voulu t'en débarrasser.

_ Quand même... Toi tu l'as gardé.

_ C'est vrai... mais je ne suis pas celui à avoir le plus souffert de notre histoire.

Yann caressa le visage de son amant, retraçant doucement les traits de son visage pour apaiser l'orage de culpabilité qu'il sentait gronder derrière les paupières closes de son amant.

_ Et puis, il ne tient qu'à moi de tout faire pour te passer à nouveau la bague au doigt, pas vrai ?

Kevin rouvrit les yeux et sourit devant la mine très sérieuse de son ancien époux.

_ Bien que nous ayons tout le temps pour ça...

Les deux hommes échangèrent un nouveau baiser, tendre et chaste pour une fois, avant de reprendre leur place entre les draps. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils se laissèrent de nouveau aller au sommeil, finalement heureux d'avoir pu se retrouver et déjà impatients de vivre cette nouvelle vie qui leur tendait les bras.

Il leur avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps, pour se trouver, se mériter l'un l'autre et s'aimer.

Il leur avait fallu du temps... mais quelle importance à la fin ? Ils étaient ensembles maintenant.


End file.
